Kataomoi! (One-sided love)
by Animepewds
Summary: After nearly two and a half years, Ayumi realizes how much she likes her fellow classmate, Yoshiki Kishinuma. But has she waited too long? Does he still feel the same way about her? Will his fangirls succeed? Or maybe he likes older women? Or maybe an old friend will steal his heart, many years before anyone else can? Read to find out! ( On Hiatus)
1. The Kawai and the Tsundere

**I've always thought that Ayumi was too harsh to Yoshiki and never gave him a chance. So what happens when a very "close" old friend of his returns? (Other shippings included. ) I own neither Corps Party, nor the song 'K-ka-ka-ta-kataomoi' by Hyadain. Enjoy!**

**YOSHIKI POV**

?: "KISHINUMA!"

YK: "HUH, WHAT!?"

As I was abruptly awoken from my slumber, my gaze was met with a pair of blue eyes. I then noticed that a familiar scent, vanilla, hit my nose. I felt my face flush as I realized that Ayumi Shinozaki, my crush for about 2.5 years, had her face mearly inches away from mine.

AS: "Honestly Kishinuma, it's the second week of junior year and you're still slacking off. I thought you would've done better, especially after that terrible place." She said as she sighed.

I realised that she was hinting towards Heavenly Host. The haunted elementary school where our group of friends and our beloved teacher were transported to after performing a ritual known as the Sachiko forever after charm. Luckily, none of us were injured, just mentally scarred for life.

AS: "ne, are you even listening? "

YK: "oh, yeah. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Won't happen again. Gomen."

AS: "Jeez, you can't even apologize formally." She said as she giggled.

YK:" Sorry, Miss Grammar cop." I chuckled as I playfully put up my hands in defence.

AS: "You're lucky you're cute."

We both stared at each other, wide eyed. We wondered if I, Yoshiki Kishinuma, had really just been called cute by 2-9's class rep, Ayumi Shinozaki. I felt my face heat up once again as I saw her blush come on as well.

YK: "Um.. I-um"

AS: "LESEEYALATER"

Just as quickly as she said those jumble of words, she dashed to her seat all the way to the front of the class. (since I sat in the back. ) I sat in my seat dumbfounded as to what had just conspired.

**AYUMI POV**

DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT! !? MY GOD. WHAT DOES HE THINK!? I was too embarrassed to even turn and look at him. I hope he doesn't hate me. Ever since the incident, I started to develop feelings for Yoshiki. My crush on Satoshi died right after we came home, when both Naomi and Satoshi confessed to each other. It devastated me for a while, but like all crushes, I got over it. Anyways,that was 6 months ago. Ever since, I've sorta got a crush on Yoshiki. In fact, I call him by first name in my head. I've been able to keep my feelings a secret since then, and plan to confess sometime this year. I better do it quickly before one of the Yoshgirls snatch him up. ( Did I mention that Yoshiki became nicer and more friendly to everyone, earning him a fangirl club. Might I add that after the incident, the school got a new gym teacher, so Yoshiki shows up for gym now. Once during a basketball game, he took off his shirt and revealed to the class his hot, lean, tone, and six pack body.)

?:"Thinking about Yoshi there, aye class rep?"

AS: "N-NO! "

SS: "Oh really? So then tell me why you're blushing and drooling at the same time?"

AS:" Huh?" I looked down. There was a small pile of drool on my desk. I rubbed it furiously and blushed even more.

SS: "I'll take that blush as a yes!"

AS: "Keep quiet would yah Seiko. So what if I like him a bit." I asked as I felt my cheeks blush, knowing I just revealed to Seiko who I liked.

SS: "AHHHHHH! I knew it! You guys would be perfect for each other." She yelled as she skipped around my desk.

AS:"N-Nn-no we wouldn't. I doubt he even likes me back." She stopped skipping.

SS:... -_-

AS: What?

SS: "Ayumi, I didn't know you were dumb as a rock."

AS: "WHAT!?"

SS: "I'm pretty sure everyone in this school but you knows that Yoshiki has had a crush on you for like 2 years now."

AS: "NANDESKA!"

SS: "But this is something he should be telling you, not me. Anyways, you should confess to him before it's too late. Or just suck his ****, either way works."

AS: "Yah, I know, I will, I just need...SEIKO! !"

I glared daggers at the back of Seiko's head as she happily skipped to her seat while she giggled. I was about to yell at her, when Ms. Yui walked in.

Yui: "Ok class, settle down. Yosh! so today we have two new students from St. Cruz Girls' High School. As you all know, that all girl school recently burned down, so I ask you all to treat them with respect and care as you would for your best friend. Please welcome, Takai Azusa and Kobayashi Ran."

Just then, two girls walked in. One with straight blonde hair with side swept bangs that cover her left eye, and blue eyes with a beauty mark underneath her left lip, and another with short purple hair, green eyes, and a bunny hair clip on the left side of her head.

**YOSHIKI POV**

What!? It can't be. Ran? Azusa?

AT:"Hi I'm Azusa. Please take of us." She said as she blushed "

RK:"Yo, I'm Ran. I can protect Az, so back off perverts!" She yelled, directed at the males.

Boy1: Kawai!

Boy2: Azusa's so hot!

Boy3: But so is Ran. What a Tsundare!

Yui sensi tried to settle the classroom down, but the boys wouldn't stop. So I stood up.

YK: "Hey! Stop pestering them you morons." I shouted to the guys. The room went silent. "Don't worry you two, I won't let anything happen to you." I said to Ran and Azusa.

AT:Why do you seem so familiar?

RK:Don't listen to him Az. He's just another one trying to get to your pants.

Yui: "Ummm, please refrain from using such inappropriate topics."she stated as she blushed.

RK:Sorry teach.

YK: So, you're saying you don't remember me?

AT: Um...

AS: Do you know these girls, Kishinuma?

Ran and Azusa both gasped.

RK: "NO WAY! Kishinuma. Yoshiki Kishinuma? " Ran asked in disbelief.

YK: "You've guessed right, Nee-chan." I stated, smirking.

Boys-Satoshi- Morshige : NEE-CHAN!?(siser.)

AT: "Knight-kun! I can't believe it's you!" she squealed as she ran up to me and tightly hugged me.

YK: "Uh-u- g-glad t-to see yah too, kanojou-chan." I responded, blushing.

Yoshgirls+Ayumi: KANOJOU!? (Girlfriend)

The entire classroom was utterly shocked at what had just happened. Yoshiki tried to hide in his seat, but forgot that Azusa was still attached to him. They both fell, with Azusa ontop of Yoshiki. They quickly separated with red faces. Yoshiki felt the dark aruas of his fangirls, and what was that? Ayumi? No, it couldn't be...could it?

YK: "NO, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! We all know each other from when we were younger. I remember this friend that I had that once told me that if a girl was close enough to you, you should call her Kanojou. I-I guess it never really dawned on us that I had been calling her my girlfriend for all those years. I guess it explains the weird 'awws' from strangers. "

The rest of class let Yoshiki's words sink in for a minute, which to Azusa and Yoshiki, felt like for hours.

Boy1: Hey, he called Ran-sama 'nee-chan', right?

Boy4: Yah, he did!

Boy3: SO RAN-SAMA'S STILL FAIR GAME!

Boys: Yah!

Ran: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING RAN-SAMA!? AND LIKE I'D EVER DATE ANY OF YOU PERVERTS.

Boys: KAWAI!

Yui: OK CLASS! *silence* Well that was an interesting introduction. Now why don't we all settle down, and take out our math text books. Kobayashi, Takai. You can take the two empty seats next to Kishinuma.

Ran/Azusa: Yes mam.

Yui: "Ok, let's get to learning."

Meanwhile, a certain blue headed girl grabbed her strongest writing utensil and gripped it between her hands, instantly snapping it in two.

**N/A:What do yah think? Should I continue? Please R/R. P.S: -satoshi-Morshige means that they weren't interested in fawning over Ran and Azusa, since one already has the girl of his dreams, and other plans on getting his girl.**


	2. 50 shades of blush

**N/A I think i'll update this story every day. If I ever update two chapters in a day, don't expect a chapter the next day, sorry. Anyways, on with the blushing! I mean story.**

**AZUSA POV**

_Bringgg_

Teacher : "Ok, class dissmissed. "

Students began piling out the classroom to prepare for their lunch break. I started to get my things together.

YK: "Kanojo- I m-mean Azusa. Y-you wanna have lunch with me and my friends? "

I laughed at his stutter and his tinted pink cheeks. I was sure I was blushing too, but I didn't really care. The boy that I've had a crush on for 10 years stood right in front of me and had offered me to lunch, right after he had called me his girlfriend. I wouldn't know what I would've done if it weren't for him and Ran,speaking of which-

AT: "B-but Ran has to come."

YK:"Of course she can come."

AT:"Oh-ok."

*Akward silence and even more blushing*

Yk:"Shall we go?" He asked as he blushed even more

AT:"Sure."

As we entered the hallway, I nervously slipped my hand into his, and intwined our fingers. I knew it had been 3 years since we've done this, but the feeling wouldn't be weird. I felt him tense up beside me, but then relax. His hand squeezed mine reassuringly. God I love him so much. It then dawned on me what we always had said when we held hands like this.

AT: "Forever, Knight-kun."

YK: "Forever, Kanojou-chan."

We both smiled as we made our way to lunch.

**RAN POV**

I swear if one more boy comes up to me and asks me if I can talk dirty to him, I'm going to kill someone. I had just finished Science class and got out my bento for lunch. I looked around for a place to sit when I heard someone calling my name.

?: "Hey, Koyabayshi-san. Come sit here"

A brunett with the ends of her hair curled up yelled towards me. I smiled as I walked to her table and sat down, seeing as I had no where else to sit. There were other people sitting there as well. A blue haired boy with glasses, a brunette with the top of her hair tied into a bubble, a blue haired girl with twin pigtails, and another burnett with short hair and a huge -

RK: "Whoah! Those things are huge!" I said as I stared at the girl's large bust. I realised everyone at the table looked at me oddly. Looks like I blew my chances with potential friends. As I was about to get up, the girl who had called me over started groping the girl with a big bust from behind.

?:"Seiko! Not again! " She screamed as she blushed,

Seiko: "I can't help myself Naomi. Besides, Koyabayashi here knows good boobs when she sees them."

My eyes widened when I realized that the groping between the two was normal.

RK:"Y-you grope your bestfriend too!?" I asked, astonished,

Seiko: "Yup. That big breasted girl over there is Naomi. By the way, I should introduce everyone to you, Ran, if you don't mind me calling you that."

RK:"No, it's fine."

Seiko: "Ok. Well the girl I just molested was Nakishima Naomi. I see you're believer in BFG, so I give you permission to squeeze her melons at anytime you want. " She said as she poked Naomi's left boob.

RK:"Cool" I squealed like a little kid.

NN:"W-wait a second! What's BFG? And since when did I belong to y-" She stopped as I grabbed her right boob from behind. Seiko grabbed the other one. We moved in sync as we pushed her breast up and down. Naomi kept on yelling as I saw everyone at the table sweatdrop. Suddenly, a brunette boy walked up to the table.

?:"K guys, I'm ba- NAOMI!? " He yelled as his face flushed red and blood trickled down his nose. Seiko and I both stopped our molestation as we chuckled. Seiko walked next to the seemingly, paralysed boy.

NN:"I-I've never felt so violated in my l-life" She said as tears fell down her tomato face. She buried her head into the shoulder of the blue haired girl, who rubbed her back sympatheticly. Seiko then nugged my side as she motioned towards the boy.

Seiko: "This here is Mochida Satoshi. The boyfriend of my best friend. He is a high class pervert, seeing as Naomi's bust makes him do exactly the same thing in his pants." She said as we both giggled.

Satoshi : "SHINOHARA! " He screamed as more blood dripped from his nose. Just then, the blue haired boy rose up from his seat and handed a tissue to Satoshi.

Satoshi : "Thanks."

SS:"Ah, yes. Sakutaro Morishige, the serious one. Loves to write plays. A sadist, indirectly. "

SM:"Hey!" He yelled offended.

SS:"Secretly in love with Mayu."

Everyone at the table: "WHAT!?"

Morshige's face flushed red as he made a scowl.

SM:"DAMMIT SHINOHARA. I WAS GOING TO TELL HER IN A BETTER WAY." He yelled, obviously upset.

Mayu:"Shigne...Y-you love m-" She was cut off by Seiko.

SS: "That's right Mayu Suzumoto. Your longtime friend loves you."

Mayu's face turned red.

SM:"THIS ISN'T OVER SHINOHARA! " He yelled as he stormed off, grabbing Mayu's hand and bringing her with him. Both of their faces red.

The blue haired girl sighed.

?:"Jesus Seiko. Can't you go one day without embarrassing everyone?"

SS: "Don't worry, Ayumi Shinozaki. I don't plan on telling everyone who your crush is and how this morning you told me that you'd eventually give him a blow job."

Satoshi and Naomi:"WHAT!?"

Ayumi's face turned bright red as she also made a scowl at Seiko.

AS:"Dammit Seiko! YOU MADE ME SAY THAT SUBCONSCIOUSLY!" She yelled.

SS:"Oh really? Did I also make you drool over his body this morning? Or how about yesterday after school, when you fell asleep. What where moaning again?" Seiko closed her eyes and faked organism sounds. "OOOH! Ohh God. I love you so much K-" Just then Ayumi put her hands over Seiko's mouth and dragged her head down to her chest.

NN:"I didn't know the class rep had wet dreams about that senior Kai Matadro." She said to her boyfriend.

Satoshi: "Or maybe that delinquent freshman, Kei Tafumi."

Something seemed to click in both of their heads by Satoshi's use of the word 'delinquent'

NN: "OMG! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON-"

AS:"NONONONONONONO SHUT UP!"

Satoshi: "I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! AYUMI LIKES-"

AS:" LALALALALALALALALLALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

NN/Satoshi: "YOU LIKE-

?:"What's going on here?" a male voice asked. I looked up to see Yoshiki.

AS:"N-Nothing's wrong!" Ayumi yelled as her face turned scarlet. No way, does she-?

SS:"Hey Yoshi. We were just talking about-

AS:"HENTAI!"

As soon as Ayumi screamed that at the top of her lungs, every single student stopped what they were doing and looked at us, droplets of sweat on the sides of their heads. It took all of about 3 minutes for the whispers, snickers, gasps, and stares to stop. I turned back to Ayumi, her face dark red by now. I was positive that she liked Kishinuma. In my opinion, they'd make a cute couple, but it would cause problems with-

YK: "H-Hentai?"

AS:"Y-Y-yeah. We were saying how Seiko should stop watching it." She said as she shot a death glare at Seiko, Satoshi, and Naomi, who were laughing their asses off.

SS:"Yup, that's exactly what we were talking about Yosh." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye and sat down next to Ayumi. Satoshi and Naomi sat down as well.

YK:"Well then. *cough* Guys, this is Azusa-"

I tuned him out, obviously knowing everything about my bestie. Speaking of which, as the two sat down next to eachother, I noticed that their hands were intwined. Yup, just as I expected. This WOULD cause a lot of problems in the near future. *sigh* I began thinking about a certain blonde boy who wasn't the one sitting next to me.

**A/N It looks like ths cat's out of the bag for Ayumi, doesn't it? That's good ol Seiko for yah. But don't worry, we'll also see what happens to Mayu and Morshige in the next chapter. But who was that boy Ran was thinking about? She couldn't possibly know something we don't, right? P.S: BFG= Best friend groping.**


	3. Photoshopped blackmail

**Sorry to all you MayuxMorshige fans, but I've decided to push them back a chapter. But don't worry, we'll see how Morshige was able to talk himself out of that predicament. Warning: 4th wall is broken in this chapter. **

**FLASHBACK-RAN POV**

_A boy with golden hair was seen kicking up dust as he made his way across the playground. He couldn't be older than 12. A smaller girl with short purple hair and a bunny hair clip was following him close behind. She couldn't be more than 11._

_Boy: "Well, did you ask her?"_

_Girl: "I did, but Azusa-chan said she's already in love with Yoshiki-kun, just like I already told you."_

_The boy clutched his fists as he kicked a rock on the ground. _

_Boy: "That damned Kishinuma will pay for this. How dare he!?"_

_Girl: "Hey, you're only 12. You shouldn't swear like that."_

_The boy snorted as he looked over at the younger girl. _

_Boy: "I thought you were my friend Ran. I thought you could tell her how I felt. "_

_Ran: " I am your friend! You can trust me" She said as she hopped on her tip toes, trying to match his height to prove that she was trustworthy. This only made him laugh. _

_Boy: "Ran. I'm turning 13 next week. The same week she turns 11. She'll nearly be a woman by that time, but by then I'll be kicked out the house and of school. I'll be living on the street like the delinquent I am."_

_Ran: "No! Please don't go To-kun!" She pleaded as she tugged on his sleave. He laughed again. _

_To: " I'm sorrry I have to. My fate was sealed when I dyed my hair a year ago. Besides, living on the street will be cool."_

_Ran tried to hold in a tear that was threatening to fall._

_Ran: " I'm sorry I couldn't do it." Finally, the tears fell. The older boy wiped them all away with his thumb._

_To: "Don't sweat it. Not everything goes as planned. " He said as he gave her a cheeky grin. That grin would be the last thing she'd see him do. _

*sigh*

Six years later and I still think about that Idiot. He has to be out there, somewhere. I can feel it in my heart that he's safe. I've been searching for him ever since, and I won't give up. And no matter what happens, I'm determined to fulfill his last request. Even if that means I have to destroy my friendship with Yoshiki in the process. I turned my attention back to Yoshiki and Azusa. Their hands still intertwined as they ate their lunch. I started to eat my bento, thinking about how I could stop the feelings my Az had for Yoshiki. The only idea that came to me was the class rep, Ayumi Shinozaki. I looked at her, feeling the jealous aura she gave off as she glared at something. I followed her stare, which landed on Azusa. Perfect! It seems that Miss Shinozaki is the jealous type. This could make my plan go a whole lot easier. But first I need an opening. Hmm... Aha!

RK: "Um, ne, class rep?."

AS: " Oh. Yes Koyabayashi-chan?." She asked as her whole demeter changed. She straightened up her back and looked at me with such fire in her eyes that you could've sworn she had just made a promise to assassinate the president of the United States! I was kind of nervous to ask her what I wanted to with all the determination she was giving off. I guess that's why she's the representative, right? I swallowed the lump in my throat.

RK: "Um, y-you can just call me Ran." I said sheepishly.

AS: "Ok, Ran-chan. What's the matter." She asked me as she smiled. To tell you the truth she looked really cute- GET IT TOGETHER RAN! This is NOT a part of my plan. Shaking away those thoughts, I looked at Ayumi who was still smiling away, which made me feel less nervous. RK: "I-I was just wondering if your friends were ok. You know, Mayu and Morshige?"

Yoshiki stopped eating his lunch.

YK: "Hmm? What happened to those two."

I saw Satoshi open his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by an eager and happy to explain Ayumi. As she told him the story about Seiko's very interesting introduction to me, he slammed both his hands down on the table, surprised. I saw Azusa's face drop in disappointment at the sudden loss of their contact. YES! And it would be too awkward for them to just start holding hands again in front of everyone.

YK: "NO WAY! Morshige likes Suzumoto?"

I heard him ask as I slipped away undetected. As I reached the doors to enter building, I took one last look at the group. Both Yoshiki and Ayumi were laughing at Seiko as she began fondling the very flustered Naomi. Satoshi had fainted on the ground. Then I looked at Azusa. She was staring at something. I realize it was Yoshiki's hands. They were both on the table.

RK: "Sorry Azusa, but I made a promise that must be kept." I said to myself as I walked inside the building.

-TIME SKIP-

**AYUMI POV**

Jeez, I thought history class would never end. I sighed as I began walking towards my locker to grab my outdoor shoes. I clutched at my heart. Ever since that danged girl, Azusa, showed up, Yoshiki has been spending all his time with her. Was I jealous? HELL YES! Did I wait too long? Maybe I should've confessed sooner? Does Yoshiki still have that 2 year long crush on me, or does he love that dumb Azusa. Honestly, I don't think Azusa is a bad person. I mean look at her. She's blonde, beautiful, curvy, has big boobs. I guess Yoshiki doesn't love me after all, does he? I ironically laughed at my self as a tear rolled down my cheek. Do I still have any chances with him? Maybe I should give him a blowjo- WHAAAAA SEIKO! I shake my head as I realize that I've reached my locker. As I exchange my shoes, I see a small folder fall on to the ground. What's this? As I pick it up, I noticed that the words" READ ME" written in sharpie on the front. I opened it up to reveal the folder's contents. Some pictures and a letter. My face turned beet red as I glanced at the photos. They were all very embarrassing snapshots of me in VERY revealing outfits. They seemed to be all maid based, whether revealing my cleavage, a panty shot, or OH GOD! OR COMPLETELY SHOWING OFF MY LADYNESS! I never even took these photos! They must have been photoshopped with my blushing face on them. WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS!? Oh right, it came with a letter. I should defiantly read it. I picked up the letter.

**_ Dear Shinozaki Ayumi,_**

**_You look very cute in maid cosplay. If you're smart as you claim, you should've guessed that the pics are photoshopped. They are. Now then, I've been observing you for quite some time now, and if my initiation is correct, I can conclude that you have feelings for your fellow classmate, Kishinuma Yoshiki_**

I gasped. How does this person know!? And observing me! Was this person some kind of pervert!? I continued to read the letter.

**_If you don't do exactly as I say, then not only will I leek these embarrassing photos, but I will reveal to the entire student body who you like. I'm sure everyone would be happy to know that Kaichou wa maid-sama! Remember, the power of cute compels you, so why not put it to use? Wait for further instructions, or else. _**

**_ -Master_**

I couldn't believe what I just read. **_The power of cute compels you? Kaichou wa maid-sama?_** WHAT IS MY LIFE, AN ANIME!? OR SOME POORLY WRITTEN FANFIC!?

?: "Don't break the forth wall." someone whispered in my ear.

I jump back and scream, only to find out that there was no one there. I nervously laugh. I must be loosing my mind, right? There's no way I was just blackmailed, right? This is all just a dream, right? But as I walk home I can feel the very real pictures and crumpled letter in my pocket that threatened my very existence. Oh Kami-sama, will the madness ever end?

**Looks like Ayumi is getting blackmailed by someone. What will they make her do? And who is it? Who is To-kun? Where did Ran go after lunch? Why am I asking you all these questions? Until next time! P.S: Do you guys know the animes I referenced in the letter? :D**


	4. Stalkers, rocks, and bentos, Oh my!

**N/A Hey guys, looks like a lot of you like my fanfic YAY! And it really does suck that Ran and Azusa aren't character choices for a fanfic. That's why I put Oc's. Anways, enjoy this next chapter. (albeit be a bit short.)**

**MORSHIGE POV**

I layed back on my bed as I took off my glasses and rested them on my nightstand. I threw off my jeans and deeply sighed, but not in bordem or sadness. Quite the contrary. I sighed in delight , as I gently wrapped my arms around the waist of the body next to me, pulling her closer to me. I smiled and sighed deeply again.

SM: "I love you Mayu" I say as I press my nose into her hair, masking in her sweet scent.

Mayu: "I love you too." she kissed my cheek "Now go to bed so that we can go to school tomorrow." She kissed me once more on the lips and layed her head on my chest. She had fallen asleep. I too began to nod off, as I remembered how this all happened.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_Angry and embarrassed, I grabbed Mayu's hand and pulled her into some bushes next to the lunch yard. We had wandered some ways away from the school, but not too far that we wouldn't hear the bell. As I let go of her hand, I sighed and kicked a rock out of the way. DAMMIT SEIKO! I dropped down on a tree stump and looked up at Mayu. Her face was just as red as mine. I sighed again. _

_Mayu: "Is what Seiko said true?" she said as she blushed more. _

_SM: "W-what did Seiko s-say?" I asked, trying to drag out the confession longer than it needed. _

_Mayu: "Don't play dumb with me Shigne. D-do you love me or not!?" She yelled in my face._

_I didn't answer her. How could I? All I did was look away._

_Mayu: "B-Because I might feel the s-same way..." she said, getting softer at the end._

_My eyes widened and my heart rate increased. Mayu feels the same about me!? I couldn't take it anymore. _

_SM: "Mayu, I've loved you for as long as i've known you. I love you so much that every time you talk to someone, I wish it were me. Seeing you even talk to Yoshiki or Satoshi makes my heart burn with jealously. I-I-I" I looked to see if she was still listening. Her eyes were locked on mine. I quickly looked back to the ground, too nervous to stare into her eyes. "I-I go crazy with out you. When we were in that god forsaken place, and I thought you were dead, I lost my mind. I started to love death, the smell, the sight, the pain. Oh Mayu, please don't hate me. I-I just can't go on without you. I LOVE YOU!" I panted. I looked at Mayu. She smiled._

_Mayu: "Shig, I love you too." She said as she kissed my cheek. I quickly pulled her back and kissed her lips. A few minutes later, we pulled back for air and both panted. _

_Mayu: "Sooo, are w-we dating. "_

_SM: "Most defiantly. " I say as I embrace her. "I was going to tell you next week, at that fancy restaurant. I had everything planned out, and boy did it cost a fortune. And all for Shinohara to ruin-" I was silenced by her lips._

_Mayu: "Think of it as our first date. And don't sweat it, k? Now let's get back to lunch. "_

_She grabbed my hand and led me through the bushes, back to the lunch area. As we stepped out of the brush, all of our friends clapped for us, seeing us hold hands. I saw that Yoshiki and that blonde girl had arrived, but Ran had left. I shrugged it off. _

_SS: "So, are you guys FINALLY dating?"_

_Mayu: "Yup!" she kissed me again. _

_AS: "Aww! You guys make a cute couple. "_

_SS: "Don't worry Rep, I'm sure you and-"_

_AS: "SHUT UP SEIKO!"_

_SS:" Besides, Mayu and Morshige here can give you tips on how to put it in."_

_Everyone (excluding Shinohara.) sweatdropped and blushed intensively, Shinozaki, Mayu and I the most. Nakashima broke out first. _

_NN: "Only you Seiko."_

_We all nodded our heads._

**-End-**

**AYUMI POV**

I basically sank into my bed, feeling accomplished and most defiantly exhausted, just having finished my history assignment for homework. I glanced at the clock, seeing it display 10:49. I closed my eyes, ready to fall into a deep slumber.

**_AS: "Yosh-i-ki...we...can't...what..if...we...g-g...et..cau-ahhhhhh." I moaned as I felt him harshly bite my earlobe. I gripped at his shoulders, trying to push him away, but he pushed me harder against 's desk. His hand that clutched my waist slid down my stocking, stroking the exposed flesh as he did so. His actions sent shivers up my spine. _**

**_AS: "Yosh-i, s-stop." Yoshiki then shoved me away from him with a look of pure anger on his face. _**

**_YK: "Fine then! You've never liked me anyways. All you ever did was complain about how I could never compare to Mochida. Well guess what!? I don't need you anymore. I have Azusa."_**

**_Suddenly, Azusa descended from the sky, wearing nothing but a white bra, panty, stockings, and a garterbelt. She also had white wings attached to her back. _**

**_AS: "B-but I thought y-you loved me." I said to Yoshiki as tears started to stream down my face. Azusa then knelt down next to me. _**

**_AT: "Honey, you had your chance. Now Knight-kun's mine." She said as she got back up and seductively walked back towards Yoshiki. She pushed him down into a chair and suggestivly sat down on him. They began kissing. _**

AS: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I looked around me. I was in my room. Nothing had changed, except for the clock which now showed 11:02. I sighed and shaked my head, trying to get the images from my dream out of my memory. Just then my phone vibrated. It was a text message from an anonymous number. I opened it up.

? Hello there Miss Shinozaki. This is your master. Reply if you've revived this message.

How the heck did this pervert get my number?

Ayumi How'd you get my number?

? That's now important. Now down to the real situation here. Tomorrow, you will prepare a large bento for lunch, bringing exactly one pair of chopsticks. Do you understand the command that was just given to you?

A large bento? That hardly sounded like a form of blackmail or something embarrassing, but I thanked Kami that the command wasn't something along the lines of "Come to school naked."

Ayumi I understand

? Great. Sweet dreams Miss Shinozaki. And don't forget to save this number in your contacts.

After that, I went downstairs to make the large meal for lunch. After the exhausting work, I came back upstairs and saved the contact in my phone under the name "Stalker. " I glanced at the clock, which now showed 12:00. I really need to go to bed, so I can go to school tomorrow. I thought about Stalker's weird request before I fell alseep.

**RAN POV**

I tiptoed down the hallways with my flash light in one hand, and an envelope in the other. The school's hallways at night did creap me out a ton, but I had to do something really important. As I approached the lockers, I searched for the one with the number 44522, since that was Ayumi' s locker.

RK: "44510...44511...44512" As I got closer to Aymui's locker, I approached a dark figure in a trench coat. They were texting something on their phone, and seemed to be putting something in Ayumi' s locker!

RK: "H-hey, stop right there!" I yelled, as my legs shaked in fear. What if this was some psychotic serial killer, or a rapist, or worst!? A teacher! I'd surely get expelled for being in the school so late, whilst lurking the hallways. As I was lost in my thought, the figure started to walk towards me, hands outstretched.

RK: "NOOOOOO STAY AWAY! " I yelled as I threw a rock at the person's head. I never leave home without a trusty rock in my pocket.

Figure: "Itai! Itai! That hurt!"

My fear level completely dropped as I recognized the voice of the supposed "psychopath" in the trench coat.

RK: "What the heck?..."

**N/A CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA. Sorry, if this chapter wasn't as long as the others. I'm going awsy to Florida soon, and I was busy packing. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update in Florida, But I WILL update A really long chapter before I leave. I Levae Saturday. But until then, see yah next time. P.S: What anime did I reference this time?**


	5. Lucky Star and Hentai

**A/N GUYS I'M SOO SORRRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. MY INTERNET GOT MESSED UP. I almost died without Youtube. But not to fear, its fixed. I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow, but I will still try to update! Anyways, enjoy!**

**RAN POV**

RK: "What the heck? Seiko?"

Seiko looked at me, rubbing the bump that began forming on her head from the rock.

SS: "U-um surprise? " she said as she winced. She rubbed her bump again.

RK: "Seiko, what the heck are you doing here? Nonetheless, what are you doing to Ayumi's locker?"

SS: "Would you believe me if I said that I was returning her books?"

RK: "Well, considering this is where she puts her shoes, I'd have to say 'very slimly'"

SS: *"sigh* All right, ok, you caught me. You see..."

Seiko began telling me how Yoshiki has had a 2 year long crush on Ayumi, and how just yesterday Ayumi revealed she likes him back.

RK: "Oh, I see."

SS: "Yeah, and I don't think Ayumi's going to make a move on her own. And the fact that you and..." she stopped talking and turned her head the other way.

RK: "Me and? What? What's wrong? " I moved closer towards her.

SS: "I don't want to make you hate me."

RK: "Why would I hate you?"

SS: "Well, the only reason I'm getting involved, is because Kishinuma and Azusa seem to be, well you know, close. I don't mean to mess up her chances with him, I'm just trying to help out my friend." She said as she looked back at me.

RK: "To be honest with you, Azusa has had a crush on Yoshiki for ever since she they 7. They've technically been unofficially going out since they were 13."

SS: "Whoah, a 10 year crush!" she said astonished. At the same time, her faced dropped.

RK: "But don't worry about it. I don't want those two going out as much as you do." I say, as I reassuringly pat her back.

SS: "What! Why? WAIT! Don't tell me that YOU ALSO LIKE KISHINU-" I punched her head to shut her up, making the bump on her head reappear. She slowly got back up.

RK: "Like hell I would! The reason I don't want them together...is..is" I trailed off, not knowing how to describe to Seiko someone who I basically owe my life and soul to. Seiko miraculously shot up, stars in her eyes, and ignoring the bump on her head. She grinned, oh so cat like.

SS: "OH MY HENTAI COLLECTION, RAN HAS A CRUSH ON AZUSA!"

My face heated up.

RK: " No, it's nothing like that! You've got the wron-

SS: " THIS IS THE PERFECT SCENARIO, DON'T YOU SEE!? THE OLDER ONE FALLS IN LOVE WITH THEIR YOUNGER BEST FRIEND, WHO'S IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER PERSON, WHO HAPPENS TO BE THE BEST FRIEND OF BOTH PEOPLE!

RK: "OK, NOW YOU'RE JUST SAYING NONSENSE. AND THE ONLY REASON THAT I DON-

SS: " THIS IS SUCH A MOE OVERLOAD. I MEAN, NOT ALL PEOPLE ARE IN TO THE YURI KIND OF STUFF, BUT WITH SOME TWEAKING, THE STORY COULD TURN INTO A FUTA-"

That was the LAST STARW! I punched her again on the head, harder than before. She grew a second bump on top of the first one, and clutched her head, looking like she was in extreme pain.

SS: "Okay, I think I may have a concussion now." Seiko mumbled as she tried to gain her balance, failing at every attempt. I lowered my fists, and felt sorry for her. I didn't have to hit her that hard.

RK: "Omg, I'm so sorry Seiko. We just met yesterday, and here I am hitting you across the head. I understand if you hate me n-"

SS: "Hey, I don't hate you, you were just being a friend, that's all." she said as she smiled at me. I smiled too.

SS: "And I guess you can't help it since you're so Tsundere." I turned white. Just when I thought the moment couldn't be ruined, she had to go and give me a title, like Tsundere. My left eye twitched.

RK: "I'm not Tsundere." I say in most maniacal and low voice. Seiko sweatdropped.

SS: "W-who said a-anything about Tsundere!?" She yelled as she nervously chuckled. I stopped being tense and laughed at her. She calmed down and laughed as well.

SS: "Besides, pigtails are the classic Tsundere hair style." I sigh.

RK: "Really? " I ask sarcastically.

SS: "Sorry, I've been watching Lucky Star lately." She laughed as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

RK: "Yeah, I think you got me with the moe part there, little miss Kona." We both laughed. After our jokes, I realized how off topic we have gotten, and realized what I came here to do in the first place. Seiko must have realized how we went on an off-topic tangent, too.

SS: "So, why don't you want Azusa and Kishi together? " I sighed.

RK: " Well you see, when I was 11, I had this friend. I called him To-chan. He was just one year older than me. Let's just say that I owed him everything that I had. Anyways, his parents had made a deal with Azusa's parents for them to marry." I paused to see if she was still listening. She stared at me intently.

RK: "But then, Yoshiki moved in next door, and she fell for him. We all used to be friends, until one day To-chan did something dumb, and got kicked out the house." I clentched my fists. " He didn't even care. And what parent wants their child to marry a delinquent? So then it was changed that Yoshiki and Azusa would marry. To-chan did love Azusa with all his heart, and asked me if I could get her to love him back. That was the last promise I made to him before he left." I looked back at Seiko. She looked so astonished.

SS: " So where's he now?'

RK: "I don't really know, but I know that that Idiot is still somewhere in Japan."

SS: "I know people that work with missing persons. If you tell me his name, I coul-

RK :"NO! Sorry, I meant no thanks. He sort of doesn't have the best reputation with the police. " I said as I chuckled.

SS: "Oh I see. He sounds just like Kishinuma, the delinquent type." She laughed.

RK: "Wait, what?" I asked confused.

SS: "You don't know?"

Seiko then told me how Kishinuma was kicked out of his house.

RK: "I guess that explains why he dyed his hair, but I can't believe Yoshiki would follow in the footsteps of that idiot. "

SS: "Yeah well *yawn* it's like past midnight, so we should both get home." She said a she stood up stretching.

RK: "Yeah." I said as I also go up. I turned to leave, but was stopped by Seiko grabbing my shoulder.

SS: "Hey, wanna work together on operation L-S-I-P-F-A?"

RK: "What in the world is that?"

SS: "Lucky Star Inspired Plan For Ayushiki." I giggled at her.

RK: "Sure thing commander." I salute her.

I turned to leave, but was once again stopped by her.

RK: "Ugh, what now?"

SS: "Do you like Yuri Hentai?" She asked with her cat like grin.

RK: "Um, yeah." I said as I blushed. Seiko's smile grew bigger.

SS: "Let's go shopping togehter sometime, K?"She skipped through the door and left. I stood there speechless.

RK: "That girl sure is something else." I say to myself as I walked home.

**A/N On a separate note, is anyone else a supporter of Konata x Kagami? Just me? ok. Anyone wanna try and guess who To-chan is? It's a character in the Corpse Party series by the way :3**


	6. The Confused Knight

**A/N GUYS I'VE FINALLY GOT INTERNET CONNECTION! (REALLY 4G, BUT..) I'M AT A GAS STATION RIGHT NOW, SO I HAVE TO QUICKLY UPDATE THIS CHAPTER! ! Anyways, thanks to all the people who left me reviews, it made my day! Now I'll try to hopefully make yours. Enjoy!**

**AYUMI POV**

_- Beep beep beep-_

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing, which meant that it was time for school. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and quickly prepare myself for school. After I finished my daily morning routine, I headed downstairs for the breakfast my mother made for me.

AS: "Thanks mom." I clasped my hands together. "Itadakimasu" I said as I began eating my food. After I finished, I kissed my mom and dad on their cheeks, and headed out the door.

Hinoe: "Hey, aren't you forgetting something? " My older sister said as she held up my lunchbox.

AS: " Geez, thanks so much Hinoe! You don't know how much you just helped me." I say as I happily took my lunch from her and walked out the door. Man, I'm lucky I have Hinoe. If I had forgot to take the bento that stalker wanted me to bring, those embarrassing photos of me would've been leeked. I blushed as my mind wondered off to a dream I had last night.

_Ohhhhh, I reallyreallyreallyREALLY NEED TO PEE! I rushed down a seemingly, endless hallway, clutching at the crotch of my skirt and running awkwardly, with my thighs pressed togehter. I finally reached the girls' bathroom and sprinted into a stall. I made haste in locking the door, and hoisting up my skirt. _

_**~Ahhhhhhh~**_

_I flush the toilet, having taken care of the situation and the aftermath clean up job. As I fix my skirt, I push open the door, only to be greeted with six urinals. NANI!? I WAS SURE I RAN INTO THE GIRLS BATHROOM! I yell inside my head. I blushed madly, thinking how my reputation would ironically be flushed down the toilet if anyone saw me in the boy's bathroom. As I was about to exit the stall, I hear the door knob being turned. KUSO! I quickly ran back into the stall and locked the door. I held my breath and hoped that the boy who just walked in needed to go #1, and didn't have to go in to the stall next to me. My hopes were crushed when the boy did just that. I contemplated making an escape for the door, and was about to leave when I heard a certain voice call my name._

_?: "S-shinozaki."_

_Ittai nani? I-is that Yoshiki? Why is he calling my name in the stall next to me!? I blushed, and hoped it was all my imagination, when the person moaned out again. _

_?: "S-shinozaki, you're t-turning me on." _

_OK THAT WAS DEFINITELY YOSHIKI'S VOICE, BUT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PERVERT DOING? THINKING VULGOR THINGS ABOUT ME WHILE HE- I shuddered. Just then, something from Yoshiki's stall landed on the floor in my stall. I picked it up and realized it was one of the pictures of me as a maid, showing off my underwear. I then noticed that my hand holding the picture felt wet, and turned the picture around to see something white and sticky on my hands. I felt my body go numb, and my head beginning to spin. There's no way on Kami's green Earth, that I just touched- _

YK: " Ohayo Goziamasu."

AS: "AHHHH!"

I jump nearly ten feet out of my skin, and lose my footing. I prepared to feel the impact of the hard concrete below me, but realized that something very warm was holding on to me. I looked up to see Yoshiki's big grey eyes looking back at me. They reminded me of shiny pebbles and marbles at the bottom of a koy pond. I quickly drew in breath, and while doing so took in his cologne that he was wearing. It smelled like cinnamon. His spicy scent sent shivers down my spine, and blood up to my cheeks. I stared back at his face and giggled as I noticed how his red blush clashed with his grey eyes and blonde hair. I felt butterflies in stomach as I realized how cute it made him look. Then I realized that he still held me in his arms, with no indication of letting me go. More blood rushed across my face.

**YOSHIKI POV**

I stared intently at Ayumi as a thousand emotions flashed through her face. I noticed that her face started to get very flustered. I bet she's blushing in anger. Of course she is, she'd rather have Satoshi hold her than a delinquent like me! I furrowed my eye brows as I clenched my jawline. It hurt knowing that Ayumi, my long time crush, has a crush on my best friend Satoshi, albeit he's in a relationship already. After I saw that she stopped spacing out and looked at me in confusion, I quickly let go of her. As I backed up, I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

YK: "At least I said good morning formally, right?" I say as I tried to lighten the atmosphere that I most likely created.

AS: "Yeah, I guess you're not that goofy." She said as she playfully punched my shoulder. I faked getting hurt.

YK: "Ouch! Are you trying to dislocate my shoulder? And me, goofy? " I laughed.

Ayumi started giggling in a way that gave me butterflies in my stomach. Her teeth shined brightly as she smiled, but not as bright as Azusa. Wait, why did I just think that?

AS: "Come on, before we're late. " She motioned down the sidewalk and I followed her.

We walked to school in a comfortable silence, with Ayumi walking a bit in front of me. My mind started to wonder to the past, as I thought about Ran and Azusa . We were always the best of friends, especially Azusa and I. I felt my legs start to shake as I thought about Azusa. I only got more nervous when I remembered that we were still to get married when we finished highschool. I was only kicked out of house after my parents moved from our old neighborhood, which is where Azusa and Ran lived. My father was so embarrassed by me, that I doubt that he told Azusa's father that I was disowned.

AS: "Ne, are you listening?"

YK: "Huh!? Oh, I'm sorry Shinozaki, I was just thinking about my little sister." I lied.

AS: "Oh, it's ok." she smiled gently. " I just wanted to tell you thanks for saving me back there." She looked at the ground, almost guilty about something.

YK: " Hey, don't beat yourself up about it." I say with a grin.

AS: "How'd you know? " She asked, sounding surprised that I noticed that she was down.

YK: "Shinozaki, I think I'd be able to tell when one of my friends are sad. Now don't sweat it, it was nothing. " I said as I picked up my pace. I then noticed that Ayumi stopped walking.

YK: "Shinozaki? "

AS: "I'm sorry. " She said softly.

AS:."I'm sorry that I've never said 'thank you' a day in my life to you. You were always protecting me or watching out for me. Even when we went to that damned school, I never once said thank you for anything you did. I just want you to know that I really appreciate what you've done for me, and I'd also appreciate if you didn't deny what I just said, so thank you."

I shut my mouth, in account of being told not to deny Ayumi. We kept on walking. Soon, we reached the front gate, and started to walk into school.

AS: "Ne, Kishinuma-kun?"

I blushed a bit by the way the honorific sounding from her mouth.

YK: "Yeah?"

Ayumi walked up next to me, with red cheeks. She stood on her tiptoes, and the next thing I knew, I felt something cool touch the my left cheek. My face heated up as I realized that Ayumi was kissing me. A few seconds later, she pulled away and nervously smiled up at me.

AS: "Just in case you didn't take my thank you seriously. " She said as she laughed at me.

YK: "H-h-hey s-shinoz-zaki?" I studdered like an idiot.

AS: "Y-yeah." she asked as she also studdered.

YK: "W-why'd you call me cute yesterday? " I looked down at her.

Her entire face lit red and she looked like she was about to pass out.

YK: "Shino-"

AS: "BYE!" she yelled as she zoomed away from me in the blink of an eye. I stood where I was and touched my cheek, feeling as if her cool lips were still there. Part of me was really happy and excited, while another part of me was mad and felt a bit guilty that I let it happen. What the hell is wrong with me!?

?: "Hey Yoshiki!"

I turned around to see Ran happily calling me, and Azusa trailing ever so close behind her. I felt my face heat up as I stared at Azusa. The sun hit her ever so perfectly, that she looked like she shined.

Ran: "Hey, can't you go a day without mentally undressing Azusa, Yoshiki? I know you guys are in love, but seriously . "

I felt my face flush, and saw Azusa's do the same.

Yoshiki: "W-we aren't-

Azusa: "Y-y-yeah w-we'd ne-

Just then, a couple of jocks came by and pushed Azusa out of the way. These guys WERE my friends in my old delinquent days, and probably still think they are. I caught Azusa as her lips coincidentally landed on my cheek. If I had moved my face just by an inch, we would've been kissing on the lips.

Jock1: "Score Yosh man!"

Jock2: "He's so gonna hit that."

They all walked away laughing. I saw a tear fall from Azusa's eyes.

YK: "Hey, those guys are a bunch of A holes. Let's just get to class, Kanojou. " I said smiling. She smiled back at me, grabbing my left hand as she did. With my right hand, however, I felt the cheek where Ayumi kissed me, and shivered at it's cool feeling. When I touched the cheek where Azusa kissed me, my hand nearly melted from it's warmness. What the hell is wrong with me today? I shake my head, and enter the building with Ran and Azusa beside me.

**A/N I hope you guys liked it, I had to rush a bit at the end. I tried to make this lengthy, since I'm not sure if I'll have internet connection tomorrow. I'LL TRY MY BEST! **

**P.S: Ittai nani = What the heck.**


	7. Big and Juicy!

**A/N You guys have every right to be mad at me. While on my trip in Florida, my long distant cousins came to visit and things got out of hand. That, and I was sort of in a writer's block. I'M NOT GOING TO FINISH THE STORY JUST LIKE THAT! It's just that I have too many ideas for the future, and not enough for what's happening right now. I'll keep this useless rant going in the end, so enjoy your deserved story!**

**YOSHIKI POV**

_:?"Kinght- Kun, come catch me!" A girl yelled to a boy as she kicked up dust and ran away from a slide. _

_Knight: "I'm coming Kanojou-chan" The boy yelled back as he chased the girl around a swing set._

_Kanojou: "You're too slow! I win!" She said as she zipped passed the swings and sat on a bench._

_Knight: "Jeez, you're fast! I can never beat you!" He panted._

_The girl cuddled against the boy as he sat down next to her on the bench. The boy closed his eyces, and smiled. While he did lose the game, he was happy he made his friend happy. The girl looked at the boy. She noticed a green leaf in his dark brown mop of hair, and took it out for him. The boy mearly took this as a pat on the head, as he snuggled closer to the girl._

_Knight: "Kanojou-chan?"_

_Kanojou: "Yes?" she asked as her cheeks tinged pink._

_Knight: "I think I'm in love with you."_

_Kanojou: "I think I love you too."_

_Knight: "Then kiss me." He said as he looked her in the eyes, both having small blushes on their cheeks. _

_Kanojou: "O-ok" _

_The girl leaned in and quickly pecked the boy on the cheek._

_Knight: "No, a real kiss." He said, unsatisfied. _

_Kanojou: "But Nee-chan told me thar her mom told her that only married adults can kiss on the lips."_

_Knight: "Well, my dad told me that since I'm turning 10 tomorrow, I'll nearly be a man. And besides, I already told you that when I'm a full man, I'm going to marry you, and we're going to go to the mall together and buy a baby."_

_Kanojou:"Can it be a girl?"_

_Knight: "Of course it can be."_

_With that said, the girl leaned in and kissed the boy on the lips. As the two pulled away, they looked each other in the eyes, both smiling brightly. They locked their hands together. _

_"Forever Knight-kun"_

_"Forever Kanojou-chan_"

Teacher: "Kishinuma!"

I quickly raised my head, and stared at my math teacher. I heard snickers and giggles around me.

Teacher: "Maybe you'd like to tell me what we were just discussing? " He said as he tapped his foot and crossed his arms, impatiently waiting.

I quickly glacned at the board, my messy notes, and my surroundings, hoping to find out what the teacher had been teaching or a friend that would slip me the answer. All I found were triangles.

Teacher: "Well!?"

YK: "Y-you were showing the class the Pythagorean theorem. "

The teacher looked shocked that I got the question right. This only lasted a second, before he scrunched up his face and looked upset again.

Teacher: "Okay, you get off this time, but if I catch you sleeping in my class again, I'll give you detention, got it?"

YK: "Yes sir."

_**-Bring-**_

Teacher: "Class dissmissed. Have fun at lunch."

Everyone began filing out of the classroom. I reached into my bag to grab my lunch, but couldn't seem to feel anything. Seiko walked up next to me.

SS: "Hey, are you coming to lunch or what?"

YK: "I am, I just can't seem to find..." My eyes widened as I was met with a big gaping hole at the bottom of my bag.

SS: "Looks like you've got an old bag there." She said as she stuck her hand through the hole and laughed.

YK: "Aw man, and I had chicken curry for lunch." I sulked, as I rubbed my growling stomach.

RK: "Hey, maybe someone could share their lunch with you." She said as she walked next to Seiko.

YK: "Fine." I said in defeat, as I walked to lunch.

Unknown to Kishinuma, Seiko and Ran fist bumped eachother, and followed closely behind him.

* * *

**AYUMI POV**

I sat down at our usual lunch table and retrieved my unusually large bento from my bag. As I opened it, I began to wonder who my stalker might be. It has to be someone who's really smart, and capable of making perfect observations. Or maybe a friend? Never! But..

NN: "Hey Ayumi." She said as she and Satoshi came over.

AS: "Hey Satoshi, hey Naomi." I said as I waved at them. "What are you guys having for lunch?"

Satoshi: "The usual shared An pan. I see you have an unusually large bento today. Plan to share with anyone? " He said as he shaked his eyebrows up and down.

I felt my face begin to heat up. Naomi laughed.

NN: "Just admit it Ayumi, we know you like-

AS: "Pleasdontsayit!" I yelled in a jumble of words.

Satoshi : "Kishinuma-kun!" He said in a mocking tone, picking up one of his sweet rolls and getting some crumbs on his cheek. Once again, Naomi only laughed at this. She scooted closer to Satoshi and licked the crumbs off of his cheek.

This startled me, as the two were always considerate and shy about PDA.

AS: "N-naomi y-y-you-

Satoshi : "Oh Ayumi, don't act like you don't want to do this with Yoshiki." He said as he ripped off his shirt to reveal his six pack. I felt my face heat up the more I stared at him. Naomi ran her long fingernails down his chest.

NN: "Yeah, wouldn't you want to touch him here?" She said as she gripped Satoshi's biceps, leaving scratch marks. "Or lick him here?" She licked her way up his neck and harshly bit down on his ear, drawing blood. I cringed.

?:"Ayumi?"

I turned around and nearly lost all of the blood in my body. There stood Kishinuma Yoshiki, shirtless, dripping wet, and stripped down into his boxer shorts. I felt Naomi sneak from behind me and grab my head. She pushed me closer to Yoshiki, to the point where I could taste the spicy cinnamon off of his sweat.

NN: "Or how about, a little taste down south. " She chuckled as she pushed my head down, straight to-

* * *

AS: "YOSHIKI'S JUICY C*CK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was later met with the concerned and flushed faces of not only my friends, but the entire school body. The shade of red I wore could have put a strawberry to shame. I wanted to die right there. I felt the hot tears in the corner of my eyes, threatening to fall. I got up from the table and was ready to run.

Mayu:" MORSHIGE'S LARGE P*N*S!" She yelled as she also got up. I looked at her with a confused face, only to be met with a smirk and a thumbs up. Satoshi too got up, and yelled with a red face.

Satoshi: "NAOMI'S P-PLUMP M-MELON! " He managed to yell before fainting. Naomi face palmed in embarrassment.

NN: "Why's it always me?"

Soon, the entire student body caught on to our little "game" and began shouting out the names of teachers and other students with parts of their bodies. I sighed in relief as I sat back down in my chair. I saw Morshige open his mouth to say something, but was silenced by an all too familiar pervert.

SS: "AYUMI'S SO OBVIOUS! " she shouted in my ear in a mocking tone, taking her respective seat next to Naomi. I sighed and prayed to Kami that she wouldn't pester me today. I looked to my right and saw Ran and Yoshiki walking to our table. Ran looked unfazed while Yoshiki looked a bit down hearted. Had he heard what I shouted? Did I forever ruin our friendship? Does Azusa have a better chance- speaking of which, where is she?

SS: "Don't worry, he didn't hear your obscene rant over his juicy genitalia." She whispered in my ear as I simply blushed.

As the two came over, Seiko quickly pulled Ran next to her, causing Yoshiki to sulk into the seat next to me. My heart started to flutter. I noticed that his stomach growled, and giggled at his red face.

AS: "Is someone a little eager for their lunch?" I said as I playfully hit his shoulder. He sighed and rubbed his stomach.

YK: "I sure am. I just lost my lunch." He moaned.

I only then realized the reason for the stalker to command that I make a large bento. They must've deliberately took Yoshiki's lunch so that we'd have to share. I swallow the lump in my throat.

AS: " I-I sorta took my dad's bento for lunch. I-it's r-really big-

SS: "And Juicy! " I ignored her.

AS: "And I wouldn't mind sharing."I managed to say.

YK:" A-A-ar-re y-you SURE!" He studdered. I laughed at his shyness, which made him look extremely cute.

AS: "Stop being a big baby. Oh, and I only have one pair of chopstick, so we're gonna have to share, K?" I say in a joking and confident way, really being embarrassed beyond belief that we would be sharing indirect kisses.

YK: "O-ok" He said.

I slowly unwrapped my chopsticks and poked at some of the fish in my bento box. I picked it up and placed it in my mouth, chewing half of it. My face turned red as I gave the other half of the fish to Yoshiki, whose face was equally red. This went back forth with us, until one final piece of fish was left. I really wanted it, but didn't want to seem greedy.

AS: "Y-you want it?"

YK: "Yeah, but I know you want it, so go ahead and take it." He said with a smile. I smiled as well.

AS: "Wanna, maybe, share?"

YK: "O-ok."

We both inched closer to the small piece of fish, suspended in the air by two chopsticks. I kept moving closer, trying to get the last piping bit of fish when I realized that my lips brushed against something cool. I move back to this coolness as I sense it begin to move away. The world disappearing around me, I feel the coolness push forward with equal eagerness. After 3 whole minutes, only then do I realize that not only had Yoshiki and I had just made out, but all of our friends had witnessed it.

Ran: "Woah!"

Mayu: "That"

Naomi: "Was"

Satoshi: "Intense! "

Morshige: "Camera materi- I mean interesting!

Seiko: "Down right sexy! Now, cut to the porn part! " She yelled as she fist pumped. We all blushed and laughed at Seiko, enjoying our weird friendship. It had to be first time since we were all truly happy, ever since that horrid place.

**AZUSA POV**

I watch as they all laugh and enjoy themselves. I laugh aswell, but in irony as I realise how idiotic I was to think that there wasn't anything going on between Ayumi and Yoshiki. I wipe my tears away with my sleeve and laugh once more.

AT: "Game on." I say as I walk away.

**A/N Phew, that's done. Once again I'd like to apologize for the long wait between this update, but before I post A new chapter I try to make it great to my best abilities, and not a really short pointless part of the fanfic. So please bare with me guys. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN TO ME! Next update, coming soon! Seeya luckies!**


	8. Junior year, class D, Ms Kuroi!

**A/N I tried to make this chapter funny like the last one, but it's more drama filled. This one is brief so you guys can have a little something since the next chapter is going to be fairly long, and will take me a about it being so short. Enjoy!**

Teacher: "And remember class, tomorrow we'll be having a new transfer student, so be on your best behavior. " The Science teacher said as everyone departed for home.

I was still packing my bag, too caught up in my own thoughts to care about a new student. I know my job as class representative is specifically about caring for the school's scholars, especially incoming ones, but I couldn't stop thinking about when Yoshiki and I kissed at lunch. I felt my cheeks beginning to heat up. I pressed my finger tips to my lips and closed my eyes, imagining that we were kissing again.

Teacher: "Ayumi, are you feeling ok?"

AS: "Ah, y-yes Ms. Kuroi." I said as I snapped out of my daydream, embarrassed that I was caught.

Kuroi: "Dreaming about a special someone are we?" She asked as she winked at me and smiled. I blushed even more.

AS: "T-that's not it!"

Kuroi: "Let me guess, it's that blond boy, Kishinuma Yoshiki, isn't it?"

My jaw dropped. Did everybody but Yoshiki know that I liked him? She laughed.

Kuroi: "I remeber when I was in love. I had crushed on this one guy, name was Kiyotaka Narumi. I always dreamed of us getting together after I confessed my feelings to him." Suddenly, she clenched her fists angrily in the air and grew a stress mark on her head. "But I was too late, and confessed after that jerk got a girlfriend. I never loved again." She said with venom. I slowly backed up, slightly afraid that she was going to do something to me. She noticed this, and gently smiled again, while fixing her blond hair.

Kuroi: "So, I suggest you don't end up like me, and confess your feelings, before someone else takes him." She said smiling. I nodded my head and backed out of the room.

I headed towards my shoe locker to change into my outside shoes and head home. Tuning towards the hallway where the shoe lockers were, I heard a familiar deep voice laughing. I was about open my mouth when I realized that there was also a girl's voice with him. I ducked behind the trash can, and listened in on their conversation.

YK: "So, what did you want Az-chan?" He asked,a bit quickly.

AT: "You in a rush to go somewhere? "

YK: "I-u-i-ium-sort of have to ask Shinozaki something. " He said nervously.

AT: "Do you like her?" My breath hitched in my throat. I waited anxiously for him to answer.

YK: "You see, that's the thing. I'm not sure. I use to have strong feelings for her, but I'm not sure how I feel now. I've liked her for 2 years now, almost 3, and she hasn't returned any of my feelings. "

"I do like you Yoshiki! More than like, love! I love you for protecting me, for waiting for me, for everything! " Is what I wanted to say, but I stayed quiet. I hated how shy I was.

AT: "Didn't you two kiss at lunch?" She asked, curiously.

YK: "That was an accident. She likes Satoshi, even though he's dating Naomi." He answered disheartened.

I bit my cheek, not wanting to say anything, but desperately wanting to tell Yoshiki that he was wrong. That I loved him! As I drew blood, i couldn't take it anymore. I mustered up all my courage and took a deep breath.

AS: "Yoshiki-

AT: "I LOVE YOU!" I gasped and duck behind the garbage can in fear that they heard me. I felt tears in my eyes as I realized that if I was just a second braver, I would've confessed my feelings to Yoshiki.

YK: "W-what?"

AT: "Yoshiki, I've loved ever since we were children. The moment I saw you, I knew that I wanted to marry you, and even have kids one day. Every time we touched, I had a feeling, and the first time we kissed, I knew I could fly. I-i just-" She began to cry, and was silenced by Yoshiki's lips. I cried too, knowing that I wasn't his first, and that they were now possibly a couple. I got up, turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could down the hallways, not caring if anyone saw me, or if I didn't have my outside shoes or not. As I turned a corner I bumped into a girl who had brown hair with yellow highlights. She was putting in contacts by the look of it, and only managed to get one in. One of her eyes were blue, and the other, with the contacts, grey. I realized she was a part of Yoshiki' s fangirl club.

Girl: "B**** , now I'll never look like my beloved Yoshiki!"

At the use of his first name, I became so enraged that I slapped her straight across the face, leaving a red mark.

AS: "Now you'll never look cute, too!" I said satisfied. Realizing what I just had done, I put out my hands to help her.

AS: "Omg, im so-"

Girl: "Get away from me h**. You're so fake! Just wait till I get the entire club to go after you, Rep!" She screamed in my face as she shoved me out the way. I stood there in disbelief of what just happened. Oh Kami, will I ever have a normal day?

**A/N You guys thought I forgot about the fangirls, didn't you? What will happen to Ayumi I wonder? What about her stalker(s)? Did Azusa just win? And who's the new student? Find out next time! P.S. What anime reference did I make this time?**


	9. Honto no Kimochi wa himitsu dayo

**A/N Hey guys, get ready for this chapter, there's a whole lot a drama. Thanks to a review, I might turn this story into a Harem (Don't worry, the story will stay T rated, and there will be one ship remaining at the end.) The reviews can determine the couple at the end. Get ready for some more ships. Enjoy!**

**YOSHIKI POV**

As I kissed Azusa, I felt as if my lips were on fire. It felt so right to kiss her, but a part of me felt weird, as if I were cheating on a test. It's like how part of me didn't like kissing Ayumi... AYUMI! I still like her, I know so! But what is this that I'm feeling for Azusa. I'm so confused. I pulled away from Azusa, and and pushed her away gently when she tried to kiss me more.

AT: "W-what's wrong."

YK: "I'm sorry, I just can't do this. I-it doesn't feel right." I say as I step back and run my hand through my hair.

AT: " What's wrong with me? Am I not beautiful enough." She asked, on the verge of tears. I grabbed her shoulders.

YK: "No, it's not you, it's me." Realizing how cheesy that sounded and how pathetic I must have been, I punched the wall in a fit of rage, ignoring the pain that shot up my arm. Azusa squealed and began to cry.

YK: "Dammit Azusa! Please don't cry. " I say as I look at her.

AT: "But you won't kiss me! You hate me, right!?" She said a bit too loudly, tears streaming down her face.

YK: "YOU IDIOT! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. She stopped and looked up at me, shocked. "Azusa, I've loved ever since we were kids, and nothing will take away the feelings I have for you. It's just that...that..."

AT: "That what?" She asked as she sniffled.

YK: "It's just that I also have feelings for Ayumi,and you know that. When I kissed you, I knew that what I was feeling was love. My heart sped up and I got sweaty palms." She blushed and smiled. "But a part of me reminded myself of my feelings for Ayumi." Her blush faded along with her smile. "The same thing happened when I kissed Ayumi at lunch. While she may have felt disgusted, I thought the kiss felt so right, but I was reminded of my feelings for you." I finished. Azusa looked in deep thought. After about 2 minutes of silence, her eyes focused back on me. She had stopped crying at this point.

AT: "So who do you like?"

YK: "I-I...I don't know. I guess I like both of you."

AT: "So what do you plan on doing?" I ruffled my hair again, out of frustration.

YK: "I think the reason I feel wrong, is because I haven't confessed my feelings to Ayumi. I think once I get that off of my chest, I'll feel better."

AT: "So what am I, chopped liver?" She asked a bit hurt.

YK: "No, Ayumi still very much likes Satoshi. Once she rejects me, I'll be more than happy to be your boyfriend."

AT: "So what am I, some kind of SECOND OPTION!?" She yelled angrily, which I never saw or heard her do before.

YK: "No that's not what I m-

AT: "FORGET IT!" She stormed off down the hally away, sobbing loudly as she did so. I reached out my hand to grab her, but the pain from punching the wall earlier had returned, and I clutched it, watching as she ran away.

A few moments past as I held my hand tightly, still watching the space where Azusa stood, as if she were still there.

YK: "I'm such a MORON!" I yelled as I kicked the lockers next to me. "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I'M SO PATHETIC! DUMB*SS! DUMB*SS!" I kept screaming as I continuously kicked the lockers.

?: "No you're not." I heard a feminine voice say from behind me.

I turned around to see the face of Sayaka Ooue. She was bit shorter than me, had blue eyes, brown long curly hair, three hair clips on the left part of her head, and a black little mole just below her right cheek. Any guy with half a brain would fight over her, because she was cute. But I recognized her as the president of the Yoshgirls club. Her golden pin with the letters 'YG' reminded me of that.

YK: "You got the hair and eye color wrong." I say with harshly. I never understood why they tried to look so much like me. She laughed and snapped her fingers. As she did so, about 40 other girls walked out from behind their hiding spots, all having blond highlights and grey eyes. Some going to the extreme and just bleaching their hair totally.

YK:" W-what's going on here! " I say as angrily as I could. They all giggled until Sayaka snapped her fingers and two girls placed cuffs on my wrists and ankles, which stuck to the lockers and prevented me from moving. Sayaka smirked and strolled up to me.

SO:" They're just magnets Yoshiki." She whispered into my ear.

YK:" Don't ever call me that." I say with as much venom as I could. Her smirked remained intacked as she moved closer to my ear.

SO: "What does my cousin call you again? Knight-kun? I think I'll call you that, Knight. " She whispers into my ear in soft voice, resembling Azusa's. I blushed. She noticed my blush and traced it softly with her finger.

YK:" W-what do you want?" I asked, trying to ignore her antcis.

SO:" You do know that a girl, I think her name was Ayumi, was listening on you two the entire time right? While Az confessed to you." She said, ignoring my question.

I gasped, not knowing that Ayumi had heard everything I said about me liking her. But did she even hear that? How much had she heard? Why was she listening? I was brought out of my thoughts when Sayaka giggled again.

SO:" You know I still like you. That's why I started this club." She said as she gestured to all of the girls who resembled me that surrounded us.

YK:" I'm not going to ask again. NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I yelled angrily. I was frustrated. Sayaka snapped her fingers again, and two different girls kneeled down in front of me, hands griping my sides.

SO:" You seem tense, so I'm going to take that frustration away." She said, smirking.

Before I could question her, she began grinding her bottom against my crotch. I gasped as a sudden wave of pleasure shot through me. If I had only taken care of certain 'problems' last night, I wouldn't be enjoying this so much. She turned around and started grinding me with the front of her body, kissing me and forcing her tongue inside my mouth. I couldn't move my head back while I was pressed against the lockers, so I moved it to the side, blushing at the long line of saliva coming from the mouths of Sayaka and I. She smirked at this, and snapped her fingers. Two girls on opposite sides of me held my head in place. Sayaka continued making out with me, while the other club members continued to 'ooooh' and 'ahhhhh' at their leader's work. Sayaka stopped grinding me and put her hand on the front of my pants. My body tensed up and became paralyzed by the amount of pleasure I was feeling. She then unzipped my pants. I felt my heart speed up as I stared at her every move in anticipation. She snapped her fingers, and every girl holding me down let go, and undid the strong magnets holding my wrists and ankles. She stepped back and still wore the same smirk she held when she saw me.

SO:" That's all you'll get now, but know that there's more where that came from." She said winking. She snapped her fingers and a chair was put beside her. As she sat in it, she snapped her fingers again, and was carried away by her club. I stood there for about a good 5 minutes until I changed my shoes and ran home.

_**-The Next Day-**_

Yoshiki Kishinuma drearly walked towards the front entrance of Kisaragi Academy Senior High. A few feet ahead of him were two girls that he held strong feelings for. To his left was his old childhood friend, Azsua Takai, who already confessed her feelings of love to him. To his right was the girl who saved him from dropping out of school, Ayumi Shinozaki, his long time crush who has had a long time crush on his best friend, Satoshi. The three teens all had sour looks on their faces, all upset for different reasons, but the same situation. Azusa, because the love of her life can't decide between her and his long time crush. Ayumi, because her crush/love is potentially dating the love of his life. Yoshiki, because he can't decide on which girl to choose as his love. All three teens sighed mentally at the same, and braced themselves for a long day ahead of them.

**YOSHIKI POV**

As I walked, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and was tackled to the ground by a girl who I thought as my older little sister, Ran. She sat on me in a sort of awkward position, sitting on my chest, but didn't seem to mind. I felt two jealous aruas coming from behind me.

RK: "Honestly Yoshi, you'd think you'd learn by now that I always greet you like this." She said laughing as she got up and stretched out her hand for me. I grabbed her hand and brought her closer to my chest by accident, causing her to a blush a little.

YK:" Is my Nee-chan flustered? " I said teasingly. She hit my arm and muttered 'baka' as she ran (Hah, see what I did there? No? ok.) off. I smiled for the first time today as I turned my attention back towards the front of me. The jealous aruas were higher than I expected, which caused me to feel uneasy. I heard another voice call my name and looked ahead of me to see Satoshi and Morshige waving at me.

Satoshi: "Hey, you left your PSP at my house dude." He yelled at me.

I quickened my pace and walked ahead of Azusa and Ayumi, meeting up with the two.

YK: "Thanks, but can I talk to you two in private, like now?" I said a bit urgently. They looked at eachother and shrugged, but nodded at me anyways.

**-Time Skip-**

YK:" And that's what happened." I said, blushing at my two shocked faced friends. We were sitting in the janitor's closet. I had told them everything, starting from when Ayumi had called me cute, to when Azusa confessed to me, to when Sayaka had done away with me, and even to when I was at home and tried to 'release stress' and tried thinking of one girl, but all three of them popped into my mind.

Satoshi: " Whoah, I knew you were popular with the girls Yoshiki, but that's just crazy."

SM: "Especially when Ooue did that to you. It just shocks me."

I sighed in relief that my closest friends understood the extreemeness of my problem.

YK: "And to make it even worse, Ayumi still likes you, Satoshi."

Satoshi sighed where as Morshige face palmed.

SM: "Are you kidding me you two?" He asked, as Satoshi and I looked at each other in confusion. He sighed.

SM: "Kishinuma, why do you think Ayumi called you cute, blushes a lot around you, yelled out at lunch yesterday that you have a juicy *cough* c#ck, and listened in on when Azusa confessed to you?" He said blushing a bit.

YK: "Maybe she's on her p- SHE SAID WHAT!?" I yelled, tuning red on the spot.

SM: "Just as dense as she was to your 2 year long crush on her, you're oblivious to her obvious obsession for you." He said.

YK:" I doubt that."

Satoshi: "Yoshiki, Morshige has the best evaluation and observation skills, so I believe him. And that reminds me! Two days ago at lunch Naomi, Seiko, and I found out that Shinozaki likes you. It was pretty fu-" I began strangling him.

YK: "THAT'S SOMETHING YOU SHOULD'VE SAID BEFORE, IDIOT!" I yelled as I kept choking him.

Satoshi:" Forgot-can't -breath- Morsh-help-me." He gasped as I finally let him go, but not before leaving a bump on his head that he rubbed in pain. Morshige laughed.

SM: "Now that that's out of the way, I think we're missing the obvious question here." Satoshi and I stared at him intensely.

SM: "Three, possibly four girls like you Kishinuma. I saw the way Ran acted around you." I closed my mouth. "Who do you like?" They both stared at me. Just then the bell rang, and we all got up for homeroom.

SM: "Think about it." He said to me just as he left.

As I stood in the closet, I wondered: Who DO I like?

**A/N Haha, that's right. You have to wait to see the new student in the next chapter. (Though some reviewers seem to know who it is already.) Tell me, are you guys team Ayushiki, Azushiki, Ranshiki, or Sayashiki? Or if you have your own preference, leave it in a review and I might just add it in this story. (I have more ships sailing, so wait till then!) Seeya luckies :3 P.S: the chapter title translates to: My true feelings are a secret**


	10. Tears Shed

**OMG YOU GUYS! WE PASSED 50 REVIEWS (Yes we) I'm so happy right now. I didn't know that so many people liked this fanfic. I think it's time for an UPDATE! I see alot of people supporting Ayushiki, but the Azushiki shippers aren't too far behind. Looks like Ayumi might win, but that doesn't mean that I won't tempt Yoshiki with other options. That's right, this is a harem fanfic! MWAHAHAHAAHAHA! Oh, stop frowning, Yoshiki isn't a man wh*re, and this story is T rated, so no s*x.**

**Seiko: "Doesn't mean there isn't any hot make out sessions!"**

**Me: "Right on Seiko! Maybe one lucky girl will have the honor of ´doing it´ with Yoshiki. *Thinks about it* I already know who it is. Anyways, enjoy the story!"**

**YOSHIKI POV **

She pushed me against her desk, grabbing the back of my head to push my lips harder against hers. She forced her tongue into my mouth and dominated me. Her hands ran through my hair so hard that I feared that she was pulling it out. As she broke the kiss to breathe, she smirked, probably at how red my face was. My knees felt wobbly and my lips hurt from our rough make out session. She grabbed my hands and placed them on her chest, making me squeeze them. Her head went back as she let out an 'mmmm' as if she had just sunk her teeth into a freshly baked brownie. She harshly pushed me back onto her desk and straddled my waist. She smiled.

Kuroi: "Now onto our next lesson, Yoshiki." She said as she grinded her hips. I moaned.

You're probably wondering how I ended up in a classroom, having an intense make out with my science teacher, Nanako Kuroi. Well, let's start from earlier today.

_**-TIME REVERSE- **_

As I stood in the janitor's closet, I thought about the four girls that Morshige said liked me.

Azusa. She's my childhood friend, my first love, and one of three people I could never lie to. (Ran and Miki being the other two.) Kissing her makes me feel warm and safe, as if I could get lost in her warmness and cuddle up in it, like a blanket.

Ayumi. She saved me from making a situation that I would've regretted my entire life. She cried and cared for me when no one else would. Kissing her sends shivers down my spine that are so cool it feels as if I were drinking a refreshing glass of water. I still think she likes Satoshi, but there's a possibility that she likes me?

Ran. She always acted like a big sister to me, standing up for me when I was being made fun of. It's that reason solely why I doubt she has any romantic interest in me at all.

And finally, Sayaka. She's Azusa's cousin. She was actually the first person to talk to me, and was my first and closest friend before Azusa. When Sayaka introduced me to her cousin, I grew a further away from her, and ended up unfriending her. What I don't understand is why she still likes me, or why she made out with me against my will. I need to confront her.

Reaching for the door handle, I thought about our kiss. It didn't feel wrong. In fact, it felt as if I needed to kiss her right then and there, or I would die, like her kiss gave me breath, or something. I shaked my head as I walked out the closet. As I walked out, I noticed something blue in the corner of my eye and turned my head to see nothing other than Ayumi. She looked just as sour as she did this morning.

YK: "Hey, Shinozaki. " She stopped and seemed to cringe at the sound of my voice. Apon turning around, I noticed her red eyes, as if she had just been crying herself an ocean.

AS: "Yes, Kishinuma-san?" I noticed the change from 'kun' to 'san'.

YK: "Are you ok? You look as if you were cr-

AS: "Oops, gotta go talk to Satoshi." For some reason, her use of his first name pissed me off. I frowed my eyebrows.

YK: "Satoshi? What happened to Mochida? "She too frowed her eye brows.

AS: "That's none of your business! " She shouted at me as she took off down the hall.

YK: "Wait!" I yelled, too late as she already turned a corner. I sighed as I made my way to Sayaka's homeroom.

Walking down the corridor, I noticed that Ran and Azusa's homeroom would be coming up. Reaching the classroom door, I poked my head in and looked for Azusa. There, at the back of the classroom she sat, head down on her desk. I sighed as I made my way towards her. I sat in the desk in front of her and turned around in the chair. I watched her rest for a bit before waking her.

YK:"Oi, school isn't a place for resting. " Her head shot up as she stared at me in disbelief. Unlike Ayumi, she looked shocked by the sound of my voice, instead of cringing.

AT: " Knight-kun, I'm so sorry, please don't hate m-

YK: "Why would hate you?" I interjected.

AT: "Eh? I thought you hated me because of how I acted yesterday." She said as she raised one of her eyebrows in confusion.

YK: " No, you had every right to act the way you did. I didn't fully explain myself. I didn't mean to put you in a position as a second option, I just meant that once I got rejected, I would feel happier as your boyfriend." I explained.

AT: "B-but what if Shinozaki doesn't reject you?"

YK: "Trust me, she will. I met up with her earlier, and by the way she talked I could tell she still has a crush on Satoshi. I actually think I don't have a crush on her anymore." Azusa smiled at that, that lie I said. I still very much liked Shinozaki, so much that it hurt, but I also like Azusa so much that I'd lie to see her smile.

AT: "Just don't take her rejection too hard, k Knight-kun?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head for effect. I blushed.

YK: "Yah, K. See yah later Kanojou-chan, and tell Ran I said hi!" I said as I waved goodbye and walked out her classroom.

Walking a bit further down the hallway, I saw that Sayaka's homeroom, 069, was not too far ahead. I nervously opened the door and walked inside the very classroom which held the most horrible, uninterested in school, and ganglike students in the world. Looking around for Sayaka, I noticed her sitting in the back of the class, face buried inside of a book, which looked unusual. I stormed up to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

SO: "The fu- Yoshiki!? Wh-

YK: "Come with me." I say sternly as I pull her out of the room. I take her all the way down to classroom 057, which wasn't too far away from my classroom, 050. I let go of her wrist and take a deep breath.

YK: "I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday." She smirked and walked up closer to me.

SO: "Couldn't get enough, eh Knight-kun?" She sayed as she started to run her finger down my chest. I pushed her away.

YK: "What's your problem! I don't like you like that. Why do you keep doing this?" I ask in frustration.

SO: "Because I can't control myself around my knight in shining armor." She said as she pushed me against the wall and attempted to kiss me. Hastily, I switched our positions and held her hands above her head. She grinned even harder.

SO: "I'd love to continue our session bae, but it seems we have an audience." She said as she glanced to her left. Turning my head, I was met with the horrified face of Ayumi. Tears stream down her face as her legs begin to tremble. I don't even think I've seen her like that in Heavenly Host. I let go of Sayaka.

YK: "Shinozaki, It's not what i-

AS: "I HATE YOU!" She screams as she bolts down the hallway, tears trailing behind her. As if possessed by the wind, I take off after her, silently thanking my godforsaken parents for forcing me into track as a young boy. She races up the stairs to the old abandoned artwing, and I dash after her. I grab both of her hands.

AS: "LET ME GO! NOW!" She struggles against me.

YK: "Shinozaki, calm d-" I'm met with unimaginable pain, as Ayumi's foot makes contact with my crotch. I immediately let go of her, and drop to the ground, clutching the burning areas of my stomach as well as my 'jewls'. Ayumi takes off into one of the rooms, and I get up, stumbling a bit as the pain slowly passes.

AS: "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! " I run up to her and force against the wall, much like how I had Sayaka earlier.

YK: "Not until you tell me what's wrong! " I yell back at her, feeling more immense pain as she knees my crotch. I feel the tears at the corner of my eyes, but remeber the task at hand.

YK: "Oh no you don't! " I say as grab her arm while she runs off. She falls, and I end up ontop of her. I hold her hands above her head, and put one of of my knees between her legs, so at least she'll feel the pain aswell if she tries to kick me again. She tries to break free.

YK: "I'm not letting go until you talk to me."

AS: "Then I'll scream rape! or bloody murder! " She says with so much venom that my blood curdles.

YK: "I don't see why you're so mad at me! What did I do!?"

AS: "You'll never understand! NOW LET ME G-

I do the only thing I could think of. I kiss her. I feel the coolness of her lips against mine, and feel as if I'm floating on air. I loosen my grip on her arms, which is where I made my mistake.

**AYUMI POV**

I don't get it. He's dating Azusa, he and that girl were makin out in the hallway, and then he has the nerve to ask me what he did wrong!? THAT'S IT! I feel his grip on me loosen as he kisses me. As much as I enjoy it, I wrangle my left arm out of his grip and leave a stinging red mark on his cheek as I slap him. A loud 'smack' could be heard in the room as Yoshiki moves back in shock. He looked deeply hurt by the slap and winces as I push him harshly away from me.

AS: "YOU STUPID IDIOT! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I WISH THAT I NEVER MET YOU! I WISH THAT I HAD LET YOU BEAT UP THAT STUPID GYM TEACHER, SO THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SEE YOUR PATHETIC FACE RIGHT NOW! I WISH I WAS ALONE WITH SATOSHI INSTEAD OF THE LIKES OF YOU! I WISH YOU HAD DIED IN THE HORRIBLE PLACE! YOU'RE A DELINQUENT, AND NO ONE ACTUALLY LIKES YOU! I CAN SEE WHY YOUR PARENTS LEFT YOU! YOU'RE A WASTE OF TIME,SPACE, AND NO ONE WOULD GIVE A DAMN IF YOU WEREN'T AROUND! SOMETIMES I JUST WISH THAT YOU WERE DEAD !" I finally finish as I try to catch my breath. After a few minutes, I realized that all of what I had said had been in the moment. Never in my life had I ever felt any of that, EVER! I quickly look at Yoshiki, and my heart breaks into a million pieces.

His head cast down to the floor, with his hair drooping in front of his eyes. Tears stream non stop down his face, which surprises me and stabs my heart. His left hand clutched his heart while his other hand clutched his cheek that glowed bright red. I reach out to him.

AS: "Yoshiki, I didn't mean any of that!" I say as I gently grab his arm. He roughly pulls it away from me which causes me to fall. My hand catches a splinter, and I felt like crying, but I realized that the slap I gave Yoshiki must have felt 1000x worse. He gets up and starts to laugh maniacally, throwing his head back and allowing me to see his piercing red eyes.

YK: "TO THINK THAT I ACTUALLY THOUGHT I HAD A CHANCE WITH YOU! TO THINK THAT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, AYUMI SHINOZAKI HAD FEELINGS FOR ME!" He laughs. I get up

AS: "I'm so sorr-

YK: "I KNEW YOU WOULD REJECT ME, AND I KNEW IT WOULD HURT, BUT I NEVER ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU HATED ME SO MUCH. I THOUGHT I ACTUALLY STOOD A CHANCE!" More laughing. He starts sobbing.

AS: "Please, stop this. I like you Kishinuma, more than like, lo-

YK: "I'M DONE LISTENING TO LIES! I KNEW I WAS WORTHLESS, I'M TOLD ALL THE TIME. BUT YOU SAYING IT HURT THE MOST. AND I KNOW I'M AN IDIOT, BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL WHO HATES ME TO THE POINT OF WANTING ME DEAD! " This time he doesn't laugh. He goes dead silent. I don't know what to say. He just told me he loves me. I hug him from behind, but he shoves me away.

YK: "The bell rang and we're late to science class. Let's go before you're seen anymore with a delinquent like me." He says so coldly it could turn a person to stone.

The walk to class was so silent that I could hear him silently sob to himself, which ate away at me with every step I took. Every time I talked, he ignored me. Eventually, we reached science class. He opened the door without holding it, causing it to hit me. I wince as I rub my aching shoulder.

Kuroi: "Shinozaki! Kishinuma! Maybe you'd like to explain to the class why you are 10 minutes late! " She yelled, obviously pissed off. I turned to the class. I noticed Satoshi and Naomi's questioning faces, and then noticed an unfamiliar face next to Satoshi. The boy had on the school's uniform, but in such a sloppy fashion, that he looked as if he were homlees. His blond hair unkempt, his shirt untucked, hands behind head, feet ontop off desk, and shirt undone to reveal his black wife beater. I was going to introduce myself when the boy quickly rose, looking about the same height as Yoshiki.

?: "YOU BASTARD! ALWAYS WHERE I AM! WELL, I'M NOT LOOSING TO YOU THIS TIME, KISHILOSER!" The boy yelled with one fist raised and his other hand pointing the middle finger up.

Kuroi: "Young man, I don't know what has gotten into you, but control yourself, Toshihisa Got-" And that was all Ms. Kuroi got out before the boy named Toshihisa rushed for Yoshiki and tackled him to ground, continuously punching him in the face. I jump back and let out a yelp in fear.

AS: "AHH! PLEASE STOP!"

Kuroi: "TOSHIHISA!"

NAOMI: "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

SATOSHI: "YOSHIKI!"

_CRACK!_

And then, the unmistakable sound of bone breaking.

**A/N That cliffhanger though! MWAHAHHAH! so, who do you guys think will win the fight? What snapped? Is Yoshiki ok? What's the beef between Toshihisa and our knight? And Kuroshiki!? or was that just me trolling? :3 NEXT TIME ON KATAOMOI! P.S which means Unrequited (One-sided) love, by the way. **


	11. Nurse's Office

**A/N WHOAH I didn't realize how many hardcore Ayushiki fans we had out there. Please don't get heart attacks, this is an *mumbles* fanfic after all.**

**Random otaku: Wait, it is!? Then what's with all the other shippings? **

**Me: I'll explain everything at the end. Now on with the story, enjoy!**

***SPOILER ALERT***

**Me: The A/N at the end reveals who ends up with Yoshiki, so don't read if you don't want to be told. **

**YOSHIKI POV**

I cringed at the sound that emitted from Toshihisa's nose as my fist made contact with it. His hands retracted from around my neck and went straight to his nose, as blood gushed out onto his clothes. Trying to speak, he gagged on his own blood and spat in my face. It stung my eyes while I tried wiping it out.

TG: "BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled as he almost chocked. He kicked my crotch, and as I curled up into a ball, he shoved me into the wall. I punched him in the chest and he gasped for air. I then threw him up into a stance and punched him in the chin, following up with a jab to his throat. He fell to the ground, hacking up more blood.

Kuroi: "THAT IS EN-

TG:" AGHHHHH!"

He rushed at me again, catching me off guard while wielding something sharp in his hands. I hissed as I felt the sharp object pass against my left arm, leaving a long scar that oozed out blood. He came at me again, with what I recognized as a pocket knife, and aimed at my face. I ducked as he managed to cut my cheek. Quickly turning around, I kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into the trash can in the corner of the room. His knife flew out of his hands and landed somewhere in the back of the room. I got into a fighting stance as I waited for him to get up, but saw Ms. Kuroi walk in front of me instead.

Kuroi: "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! TOSHIHISA GOTOU, I WANT TO SEE YOU IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AS SOON AS YOU GO TO THE NURSE! I'LL BE SURPRISED IF YOU DON'T END UP IN A JAIL CELL AFTER WE SUSPEND YOU!" She yells as she points at him.

Kuroi: "And I'd like to speak to you after school, Kishinuma. Shinozaki, please take Kishinuma to the office." She says as she calms down and her eyes soften. I cringe as she says that name. Out of all people, it had to be Shinozaki. Why not Azusa, or Satoshi?

Kuroi: " Now what am I supposed to do with you?" She asks harshly as she glances back over to Toshihisa. He had gotten up and was currently holding his nose, trying to stop the blood from falling.

TG: "Please...Az..A...

YK: "Azusa?" I ask as I walk a little hesitantly to him. He nodded and grabbed my arm as I turned away.

TG: "I'm sorry...I...I..just...love...I have anger issues." He finally said as tears fell from the corners of his eyes. I awkwardly pat his back as he cries more. He looks me straight in my eyes.

TG: "Why...why must you always beat me at everything Kishinuma!? Why!?" He sobbed more. By then, Ms. Kuroi had already called the principal, who stood by the door way with two officers next to him.

YK:" Please don't arrest him, he needs help! I won't press charges against him. Just please, let Azusa and Ran take him to the nurses office." I plead. Ms. Kuroi and the principal look uneasily at each other, as Toshihisa gives me a look that reads 'thanks'.

Kuroi: "Shinozaki, please take Kishinuma to the nurse. Toshihisa, I will have your two friends escort you, and then we'll meet in the principal's office. Understand? " She commands, rather than asking.

As I open my mouth to respond, I feel soft and cool hands grab my own. I look down to see Ayumi's, pulling me down the hall and to the nurse's office. I liked they way her hand felt in mine, but was quickly reminded of the harsh words she had said to me in the art room. Those words had really hurt me, and I actually thought about if I should even try to live anymore. I angrily removed my hand from her grip and walked passed her, ignoring the hurt expression on her face.

YK: "I can walk by myself. " I say in a harsh tone.

AS: "I-I ju-

YK: "Can you hurry up so we can just get back to class!?" I asked, annoyed.

The walk the rest of the way to the nurse's office was dead silent.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Nurse: "This will only sting a little. " She says as she wets a cloth with some clear liquid and rubs it on my arm. I hiss as my arm begins to burn. She pulls the rag away and puts a needle through my arm. I try not to scream as the sharp pin forces through my flesh. I feel Ayumi's hand holding mine again. I want to shove her off, but know that if I move I could cause further damage. The nurse finally finishes stitching my arm.

Nurse: "Now then, let's see if I can find something for your cheek." She says as she steps out of the room. Ayumi finally let's go of my hand, and we are once again left in dead silence. A minute passes.

AS: "Kishinuma, pl-

YK: "It's ok you were just saying how you truly felt." I cut her off.

AS: "No you don't un-

YK: "You don't need to explain how much you hate me." I cut again.

AS: "No! y-

YK: "It's ok, you-

AS: "WILL YOU JUST LET ME TALK!?" She yells as she looks frustrated.

YK: "I just don't want to be hurt again." I say honestly.

She grabs the hem of my shirt, pulling me closer. I flinched, as I expected her to hit me, but instead felt her lips against my own. She pushes me down onto the bed and continues kissing me, flicking my upper lip with her tounge, asking for entrance. I open up, and our tongues fight for dominance. She begins to shift her upper body so that she's sitting on me, and I whimper. She kisses more passionately.

_*shift*_

_*whimper* _

_* shift*_

_*whimper*_

_*grind*_

YK: "YAOWWW!" I yell as she grinds against me. She shoots up, and jumps off of me, blushing and looks shamelessly at the ground.

AS: "I'm s-s-sorry! I-I-I don't have any experience at this l-l-like you do, s-s-so I don't know what I'm doing, g-g-gomen!" She fumbled as she played with the hem of her skirt. I sat up, wanting to wipe the taste of her lips off of mine, but at the same time wanting to savor the flavor. I wiped my lips halfway, while Ayumi blushed.

YK: "Why would you think I had a lot of experience with this kind of thing, Shinozaki? " I ask, sitting up fully.

AS: "I just t-t-thought t-that w-with all the y-Yoshgirls, y-y-yo-you, uh, y-

YK: "Had s*x with all of them?" I finished for her as she blushed and slowly nodded her head in response. I run my hand through my hair, in disbelief.

YK: "I didn't know you thought I was a man wh*re, Shinozaki. I don't have s*x with every girl I meet. Just because I'm a delinquent, doesn't mean-

AS: "You're not a delinquent! " She squeaks as she stands in front of me. I stare at her.

AS: "Listen, Kishinuma. I was so upset and hurt after I saw you in the hallway with that delinquent girl that I wanted to say something that would hurt you too! But I was so out of line, an-and i just want you to forgive me, please!" She pleaded as a tear fell from her eyes. I wiped her tear away.

YK: "Why did it hurt you so much? I really didn't do anything wrong you know." I asked, wondering what I did to upset her.

AS: "Kishinuma, I-I- ILOVEYOU!" She said quickly, crying again. Shocked and happy at the same time, I pulled her to me and kissed her. Her tears stared to wet my face, but I didn't care. We pulled away for air, both panting and blushing.

YK: "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." I say as I put a strand of hair behind her ear.

AS: "I know. I kind of just found out that you liked me since freshman year. I just want to tell you I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. Also, sorry that I don't have 'that' experience yet, so my kisses must be amateur." I frown.

YK: "So you still think I sleep with girls every day of the week?" I ask a little hurt.

AS: "N-no! Kind of...it's just that in the locker room, a lot of your fan club brags about doing it with you, a-and I just assumed that you and Azusa did it. I kind of also thought that you and that girl where going to do it in the hallway..." She trailed of, looking at me to see if it was true.

YK: "Well #1: I'd never do any of the Yosh girls. #2: Azusa and I aren't even dating. And #3: Sayaka just likes to get me in trouble." I lie on every single one, seeing Ayumi relax by them. if anything, Azusa thinks we're dating, and Sayaka would forcefully try to do it with me, while her club wathced.

YK: "If it makes you feel any better, I'm a virgin." I say. She gasps and her eyes widened.

AS: "S-so, you've never done anything sexual with any of those girls!?" She asks, still shocked.

YK: "That's what the definition of a virgin is." At that second, Ayumi's face got serious as she walked dangerously close to me. She pushed me down on to the bed and hovered over me.

AS: "T-then m-make me y-your f-first." We both blush. I was at lost for words.

YK: "S-shino-

Nurse: "Ok, I FINALLY found a banda-" she stops as she stares at our blushing faces, how close we are, and the akward position we are in. Her eyebrows frow and she frowns.

Nurse: "Well I never! To think that I can't leave two teens alone for 15 minutes, while they paw at eachother's throats." We separated at that point, both blushing intensely. Her face softened from a scowl, and she smiled as she walked in front of me with the opened bandaid. Her shirt slid down to give me the perfect view of her cleavage, as she stood on her toes to put the patch on my cheek. I felt a jealous arua radiating of Ayumi while the nurse did this. She finally got the bandaid off and threw the extra paper away.

Nurse: "Is anything else hurting? "

YK: "U-um. Could please get an ice pack for... down there." I said pointing downwards. Her brows frowed again.

Nurse: "You guys ARE using condoms, right?" I gagged as Ayumi choked on some water she had gotten earlier.

AS: NO! w-we aren't-

YK: "Y-yeah, It's just sore from getting kicked three times today! " We both try to explain, sighing when the nurse walked off to get something. We left this time in akward silence.

AS: "I thought Gotou only kicked you once." She said, breaking the silence.

YK: "You got me twice before, remember. " I softly reply, trying not to bring that situation up again.

The nurse came back with a plastic bag and a small ice pack. She tossed me the pack and began opening the bag.

Nure: "You put that ice pack on there at home. This cream in here is to put on now, and there's a little something extra in there just in case I was right." She said as she handed me the bag. I blushed as I looked inside to find 3 condoms. Ayumi gave me questioning look, and blushed when I showed her the bag. Thanking the nurse, we walked back to class, and I could've sworn that I saw her wink at me.

**A/N I really don't want to spoil the story for everyone, so here's what I'm going to do. If to know who Yoshiki ends up with, message me. I had originally wrote an A/N that explained why I wrote the story the way I did, and who ends up Yoshiki. But reading that over and the story, I thought it was pretty obvious who Yoshiki ends up with *hint* The ending couple is the one most people want to happen. * Please bare with me for the next chapter. I pre wrote it like a week ago, and that chapter will reveal who Yoshiki will end up with. Seeya next time! **


	12. Cherry sake

**A/N A lot of you are going to hate me for this chapter, and I understand. I was a bit uneasy when my cousin suggested I do something like this. But, after we talked about what events would happen due to this chapter, I fully complied with it. Please don't send Kizami and Sachiko after me! Enjoy!**

**YOSHIKI POV**

English class finally ended, and I walked down the hall to science class. I poked my head in and saw at her desk, drinking what appeared to be a glass filled with sake. I knocked on the wall.

YK: "Um, . You wanted to see me after class?

Kuroi: "Ahh yes! Blonie Kishanumeia, or, Kishanema. Come *hiccup* come in!" She looked drunk, but that didn't surprise me. We all knew was an alcoholic, getting over her man problems. Even the principal knew that, but as long as her drinking didn't mix with her teaching, because she was a great teacher, she was off the hook.

Kuroi: "So, tell me what happened with that gout-goru-goat fellah earlier today." She said talking a huge gulp from the sake bottle she took out from underneath her desk.

I explained to her how Toshihisa was always jealous of me and my relationship with Azusa.

Kuroi: "So, goat's just a jealous brute huh? Like me! I'm glad we didn't expell him." I sighed, releaved that Toshihisa didn't make a decision that he'd regret his entire life. Thinking about Azusa, a familiar problem rurred it's ugly head.

YK: "Um, Ms. Kuroi, can I ask you something? "

Kuroi: "Go for it Kisji-kishi-kishin-kisjim-Kagminshi-

YK: "Kishinuma." I stated, sweat dropping.

Kuroi: "Kishijuma, whatever. Shoot!"

I told my problem.

YK: "And that's what happened. "

Kuroi: "I think the real question here, Kugashida, is which girl do you like?"

YK: "I don't know." Everyone seemed to ask me that.

Kuroi: "Let *hiccup* let me reboot, I MEAN ,rephrase. What do you like about Azula and Ayushi?" She asked, taking another big gulp.

YK: "Well, I like Azusa because we're childhood friends, we-

Kuroi: "NOT ENOUGH! " She screamed in my face. The stench of alcohol strong in her breath. YK: "W-what?"

Kuroi: "You can't just like someone because they're your old friend or whatever. Why exactly do you like her? What made you fall in love with her? And if you can't remember, you obviously don't love her." She said before passing out on her desk. I thought about it.

Why DO I like Azusa? I mean, she's cute and all, but she's shy, a bit whiney, and sort of clingy. My type of girl is a girl who isn't afraid to be herself, can take a joke, and is strong and independent. I don't mind the clingy part, but I'd like to go out with the guys sometimes. Thinking about it some more, I remembered exactly why I fell in love with Azusa. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my wallet, and pulled out a small peice of pink paper. It read:

_Dear Kishinuma, _

_Waiting for that fateful day,_

_when I can hold your hand and say,_

_my one and only love is you,_

_I know this love of ours is true,_

_to this one person you mean the world,_

_You make my stomach do twists and twirls,_

_I'll always have a love for you,_

_no matter the situation going through,_

_no matter good or bad, nor right or wrong,_

_my love for you will always stay strong._

_You mean so much to me,_

_I want to give you all I can,_

_I hope one day you feel this way,_

_for I am yours and here to stay._

This letter was written to me by Azusa. I found it in our favorite hiding spot in the park. She wrote it for me 6 years ago, and just as it touched my heart then, it touched my heart now.

YK: "This is why I fell in love with her." I said aloud to myself. I felt a presence behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin to see , peering over my shoulder.

Kuroi: "Are you sure she wrote this? "

YK: "What do you mean?"

Kuroi: "How can you be so sure that she wrote this? Are you sure someone else didn't write it?"

Thinking about it, I didn't really know that Azusa wrote that letter. Anyone could've wrote it and left it it there in the tree. Does this mean my first love was a lie, the entire time!?

Kuroi: "I see you're in deep thought, so think about this next question. Why do you like Sh-shin-shina-Shoshorashi?"

Thinking about it, I realized I liked Shinozaki for a lot more things than Azusa. Ayumi was strong, independent, funny, caring, and the list could go on. Do I like Ayumi more than Azusa?

YK: "Ms. Kuroi, how do I find out if Azusa wrote me this letter? " I looked at my science teacher to see she had passed out again.

Sighing, I put away her sake bottles and tried to lift her body so that she would be sitting in her chair. I lifted her from behind and began dragging her, but slipped on a rogue bottle, tumbling to the ground with on top of me. I felt her stir as she turned around to face me. She studied me intensely, and a bit too close for comfort.

YK: "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Kuroi: "You know, I never really noticed how handsome you are." I blushed. She stroked my cheek.

YK: "Um, I don't think this is ri-

Kuroi: "And it HAS been a while since I've slept with a man." My face turned red as she lifted up her body a bit to unbutton her lab coat.

Kuroi: "Don't be so tense Yoshiki. You're 17 and I'm 27, only 10 years apart. Tell me, with looks like that you must have f****ed a lot of girls in your life. How many? " I was speechless, and simply shook my head no, not knowing what was going to happen.

Kuroi: "Really, you're a virgin? Well then, I'm about to make you feel better than your hand ever could. "

**-CURRENT TIME-**

As she stopped grinding, she undid my belt buckle, pulling down my pants to my ankles. She laughed.

Kuroi: "A bit excited there, are we? I bet you've wanted to f*** your science teacher all along, haven't you?" She said as her face came dangerously close to my crotch.

YK: "Ms. Kuroi this is wrong! " I plead, trying to get up. She quickly grabbed something from below her desk, and put it on my wrists. Struggling a bit, I realized that I was handcuffed. She laughed again.

Kuroi: "Listen, Yoshiki. Let's make a deal. I'll help you with your love problem, as long as you take away my h*rnyness. Deal?" She whispered into my ear. I shamelessly shook my head, shutting my eyes and swallowing a moan when her hand traveled south.

(Trying to keep this T-rated here.)

Yanking down my underwear, I crossed my legs, ashamed of being exposed in front of my teacher. I began to cry. I wanted to save this moment for the one I truly loved, not my drunken/ revved on hormones science teacher! She reached down below her desk, this time taking out a sake bottle, pouring it into a cup and dropping two large pills inside. She sighed.

Kuroi: "You know, your crying is really killing the mood. I'll stop this right now if you drink this."

I opened my mouth as she shoved the cup down my throat. Coughing a bit, I felt as if my vision was going blurry. I spit what's left of the sake on to the floor, and fall onto the ground.

YK: "W-wh-whaw-what was i-e-en-in t-the s-sake?" I ask, ready to pass out. smirks as she bends down next to me, taking off the cuffs, and molding my hands against her breast.

Kuroi: "Cherry meth." She whispered as the world around me turned black.

Kuroi: "Don't worry, you won't remeber any of this when you wake up. Not even your feelings for Shinozaki nor Azusa." She said as she licked my ear.

And then I passed out.

**A/N I can feel the glares of a thousand souls piercing through my soul. But don't you kind of wonder what everyone else has been doing this entire time? I know I want to know what that little Seiko has been up to! Seeya next time! P.S. I don't own the poem, I found it online. P.P.S: Put this link in your search bar to see what looks like! (who I don't own aswell)**

** wiki/Nanako_Kuroi**


	13. Seiko, Seiko, night-a-fever!

**A/N So it seems that we have been hearing alot about Ayumi and Yoshiki lately. What about the others? Let's see what happened to them, that same day. Enjoy!**

**RAN POV**

Wife and I were just called out from our boring History class to help take To-chan to the nurse's office. I was holding him up on the left, Azusa on the right. It was quite the walk, since we were taking him to the nurse's office on the second floor. Yoshiki occupied the one on the main floor. Every now and then, Toshihisa would say how he could walk just fine by himself. We'd let him go only for him to tumble to the ground, resulting in me grunting and Azusa hitting him on the head, complaining that he was an idiot. After the 10th time, my back started to ache, and I didn't let go of To-chan when he insisted. I was about to tell him to cut it out when he suddenly put all his weight on me, causing me to stumble and nearly fall. I look ahead of me to see that Azusa had let go of him and stood in front of us, her face in a scowl.

AT: "Would you stop acting like an idiot and just let us carry you there!?" She yelled out, flailing her arms for effect.

TG: "I told you I'm just f-

AT: "NO! You're not fine! You're just here, wasting our time when we could have been at math class with Yoshiki-kun and the others!" She yelled out in frustration. Toshihisa seemed to flinch at her words.

TG: "Why must you exclude him!?" He yelled back, yanking out of my hold on him as he held the wall for support.

AT: "What are you talking about now!?" She yelled, getting closer to him. This was the first time I saw Azusa get so angry before, which scared me a little.

RK: "Umm, guys-" I tried to intervene, as they got up in eachothers' faces.

TG: "You know exactly what I'm saying. Why must you exclude Kishinuma!? Why can't you just say 'the others'!?"

AT: "Because he's my boyfriend! Got a problem! ?" Toshihisa backed up at this. A hurt and confused expression on his face.

TG: "B-boyfriend? " He repeated. Azusa still looked at him with fire in her eyes.

AT: "Yeah, my boyfriend! Got a problem!? And why do you care if I exclude him or not!?" Toshihisa seemed at a lost for words. Azusa had her first in his face.

TG: "I-I..I-

RK: "GUYS! We're here!" I shouted, pointing at the nurse's office.

Azusa scoffed as she turned around. She walked inside, leaving a sad and confused Toshihisa holding on to the wall. I was going to give him some time alone, when he grabbed my shoulder.

TG: "Do you really think that you and that Shinohara girl bringing me here was a good idea? I mean, she practically hates my guts." He said softly.

I thought back to when Seiko and I had found him.

**_-FLASH BACK-_**

_I blushed as Seiko and I walked out of the manga store. _

_RK: "Did you really need to do that?" I asked, still blushing at how Seiko tackled me to the ground in front of the cashier, just to get a sale on a strawberry panic H doujinshi she had wanted for ages._

_SS: "OF COURSE! I mean, that price was over-rated. And hey, making all those boys' noses bleed was a bonus, don't you think? " She stated matter-of-factly as she got in my face. I blushed some more._

_RK: "Whatever..."_

_We began walking towards Seiko's house, when all of a sudden we heard screaming and glass breaking. We looked behind us to see that the bank not to far from the manga shop was being robbed. About 25 guys with ski masks, leather jackets, black sweatpants, and leather gloves, jumped out from the broken windows. A lady who could be my mother was pushing a baby carriage, seemingly oblivious to what was happening around her. Three of the men came up to her and pushed her to the ground. Laughing, they took the baby from the carriage, ignoring the mother's cries and pleads to let her child go._

_RK: "Oh my God, Seiko can you be-" I looked to my left to see that Seiko had vanished from behind the ford we were hiding behind. I looked up to see that she had dashed towards the three laughing men. She did an axe kick on the one holding the baby, grabbing it when it fell. She ran up to the mother, who greatly thanked Seiko before running away from the scene. Seiko looked towards my direction, giving me a thumbs up and a cat like grin. However, she didn't notice the three men coming up behind her, looking not too pleased. _

_RK: "SEIKO! W-" A hand was put over my mouth as I struggled against strong arms holding me down. Thinking it to be one of the robbers, I bit down hard on the stranger's hand, only to hear an oddly familiar voice._

_?: "F***! What the hell Ran?!" They whispered as they let me go. My eyes widened in shock as I looked behind me in disbelief. All I saw was blonde hair before the boy ran towards the men, who were currently lifting up Seiko's skirt as they held her down. He kicked the man who was holding her skirt in the back of the head, grabbing his revolver when he fell, pointing it at the other men._

_TG: "Let her go!"_

_Man: "Holy sh*t! It's the G Flash! I'm out of here!" He yelled as he and his partner let go of Seiko and dashed towards their vans, not before Toshihisa shot one of them multiple times in the leg._

_I ran up towards them, hugging Seiko so tight that I choked her._

_TG: "I think you're killing her Ran." He chuckled. _

_I turned to him, talking in his appearance. He had obviously grown a lot since I've last seen him. His locks were longer, his face harder, his chest seemed to be toned underneath his shirt, and he carried a scar on his left cheek._

_TG: "You gonna say something, or are you gonna just gawk at me all day?" He asked, arms outstretched. _

_I didn't hesitate to rush into his arms and burry my head into his chest. He hugged me while he ran his hands through my hair. _

_RK: "Is it really you To-chan?"_

_TG: "Don't get all sappy on me Ran." He chuckled as he let me go, staring back at me. I heard a cough, and turned around to look at Seiko._

_SS: "So, are you gonna introduce me to your friend? Or do I need to let you guys get into each other's pants before that ha-" I punched her head, rubbing my first into it for extra pain._

_RK: "Pervert." I muttered as I crossed my arms against my chest. _

_SS: "But you know you love me!" She said as she hugged me from behind. I blushed as I felt her chest push up against me. This time, Toshihisa was the one to awkwardly cough. _

_RK: "L-let's just go to your house Seiko. We'll explain everything there."_

_-skip-_

_Inside Seiko's house, I told her how Toshihisa and I were really close friends, and how he liked Azusa. He blushed, before telling us how he lived on the streets and struggled to survive. He even told us that he had gotten into many fights, beating his rival in the blink of an eye, earning him the name 'G Flash'. (G, standing for golden.) SS: "Well then, G flash, why not join our school!?"_

_TG: "Why the f-hell would I do that!?" He asked, nearly choking on his tea that he swallowed whole._

_SS: "Azsua goes to our school. I can easily get my friend's dad to hook you up, considering he's the principal! " She stated excitedly whilst getting in his face. He looked at me desperately. TG: "Is she always so-_

_RK: "In your face?"_

_TG: "Yup."_

_RK: "Yup. But I agree. Coming to Kirasagi High would help you get together with Azusa." I said._

_He took five minutes to think to himself before answering. _

_TG: "So where the hell do we find your friend?"_

**_-END FLASHBACK- _**

RK: "Yes, I do. We didn't spend all that time talking for nothing. Now come on." I said as I helped him walk inside.

Azusa was sitting on one of the beds, swinging her legs as she noticed us walk in.

RK: "Where's the nurse?" I asked, looking around.

AT: "I think she's out sick today. There's not one in sight." She replied calmly.

TG: "You sure?" He asked as he sat down, two beds away from her.

AT: "If you don't believe me, look for yourself! " She yelled, looking as if she was ready to loose it.

RK: "I think I'll see if the nurse downstairs is done with Yoshiki." I said, turning to the door.

AT: "Tell him I miss him!" I heard her call from behind me.

RK: "Yeah, Yeah, ." I replied, positive that she was blushing. I exited the room, heading down the stairs.

**AZUSA POV**

Azusa Kishinuma. Just the sound of it makes shivers run down my spine. I just wish I was with Yoshiki, instead of Gotou. Turning to look at him, I noticed that he was staring at me. He blushed and looked away, making me want to puke.

AT: "What do you want!" I ask, putting as much venom into each word as I could muster.

TG: "Nothing, I was jus-

AT: "Just what!? It's your own fault that we're here! Why you thought you could kill my Yoshiki boggles me. As if you could hurt him!"

TG: "I wasn't trying to kill him! I ju-

AT: "JUST WHAT!? I hope they send you to a cell where you rot for the rest of your life."

TG: "Why are you being such a b****"

AT: "How dare YOU!? Scumbag, I hate you so m-" Just as I was about to throw a desk lamp at him, he lunged onto me, trapping me beneath him. He firmly gripped my hands above my head, pressing my back firmly against the bed while he straddled my waist. His face was dangerously close to mine. Staring into his eyes, I actually felt afraid as I saw fire literally burning in his pupils and felt the heat radiating off his body.

AT: "L-let m-me go!" I struggled against him, failing as he brought his face closer.

TG: "Now why would I do that?" He said in such a low voice that I felt my heart race.

AT: "I-I-I-i'll scream r-rape!" He brought his nose so close that it touched mine. I felt every pant he maid against my cheeks, making them blush harder.

TG: "It's only rape if you don't like it, babe." He whispered into my ear.

He then bit down harshly on it, making me whimper. He nibbled softly on it, licking it every now and then. He shifted his hands so that he held both of mine with his left, letting his right travel every so slowly down my neck. It landed on my chest, and he gently squeezed it, making me let out a moan. His mouth moved from my ear and went to my lips.

His kiss sent sparks all over my body, making me so hot that I thought I was melting. His kiss had so much passion and emotion in it that I couldn't help but kiss back. His hands dove underneath my shirt so fast, that I gasped. He took the opportunity to plunge his tounge into my mouth. I could barely breathe, the gasp taking my energy away from me. I pushed him off of me as I panted heavily. We stared into each other's eyes as he stroked my cheek. He grabbed my lips again with his own. It was in that moment that I realized that he had let go of my hands, and I could easily push him off of me and yell for help. But something about his kisses just captured my heart and wouldn't let me go. His kisses were so hot and more emotional than Yoshiki's ever were. I quickly found myself pushing the image of Yoshiki over Toshihisa. Long locks were cut, blue eye turned grey, and a small and toned body turned strong and built. Even as the boy on top of me muttered that he loved me before unclasping my bra and fondling my breast, I couldn't help but see Yoshiki's image.

AT: "Oh Yoshiki!" I moaned.

In doing so, I felt hot hands and lips retract from my lips and breasts. I quickly came back to my senses and sat up, clutching my chest as I felt my bra slipping. I slapped Toshihisa across the face, watching him wince as his nose started to bleed again. He still straddled my waist as he held his cheek.

RK: "I got the n-WHOAH!" I heard her say as she walked through the door, the nurse behind her.

I pushed Toshihisa off of me, and blushed furiously as I tried to get my bra back on. The nurse didn't look surprised.

Nurse: "Jeez, the h*rny teens of today. Why, I caught that Kishinuma and class rep doing the deed not too long ago." She said as she walked up to Toshihisa and sat him on the bed.

I felt Ran and Toshihisa's stares on me as my jaw dropped.

AT: "No! Yoshiki would never cheat on me with the class rep!" I yelled to the nurse. She glanced at me, only to shake her head and look back at Toshihisa's injuries.

Nurse: "All I heard was the Rep asking the boy to take her and walked in on them in an akward position. And if I do say, weren't you just cheating on Kishinuma?"

I shook my head in disbelief. I'm going to straighten this mess, once and for all! It must be one big misunderstanding, right?

**A/N WHOO! New ships! I bet everyone's like "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KISHINUMA!?" Don't worry, we'll see him next chapter. It might be a while though. You do not know how long it took me to write this chapter. I literally spent hours editing parts out and changing certain parts. Sometimes, I'd write like three paragraphs, and erase the whole thing! Anyways, I'll try not to take a week on the next chapter. Seeya next time! P.S: What are you guys currently shipping? Regardless of whether it includes Yoshiki or not. P.S.S: I do not own Strawberry Panic. And yes, Vocaloid did enspire this chapter title.**


	14. Love Circulation

**A/N AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WATING FOR... DRUM ROLL, PLEASE! **

***ritsu pops out of no where* *drum rolls***

**Me: "YOSHIKI!"**

**Seiko: "Yeah!"**

**Ritsu: "K-on!"**

***Seiko and I stare at her***

**Ritsu: "Was it something I said? "**

**WARNING: A LOT OF FLUFF**

* * *

**YOSHIKI POV**

I quickly shot out of my bed, sweating furiously and panting. My head felt as if it were being hammered a million times over with a boulder. Clutching my head, I pulled off my blanket to reveal my soaking wet bed sheet.

'Did I really just have a wet dream? With Kuroi Sensei? I couldn't have! It must have happened right? It felt so real!' I thought to myself.

I tried to remeber what exactly happened, but only increased my throbbing head ache. I went over to my night stand and stuck a few pain killers in my mouth. I glanced at the clock, which showed 1:30.

'Great, I'll be tired in the morning.'

I tossed the wet sheets on the ground, too lazy to put it in the wash, and plopped back on to the bed. Thinking about it, I realized that my 'dream' helped me think about who I liked more. It also helped me recognize the fact that anyone could have wrote me that love letter. I reached into my pocket, grabbing the letter in my wallet. I read it over three times before I fell asleep.

**-TIME SKIP-**

I closed my locker and slipped into my indoor shoes. Sighing, I reached into my pocket and looked at the letter again, reading it carefully.

?: "H-hey Yoshiki. " I nearly jumped as I looked down to see the blushing face of Ayumi.

YK: "Oh, hey, um, Shinozaki." I said as I sheepishly scratched the back of my head. She seemed to frown.

YK: "Is something wrong?"

AS: "Well, I just called you by your first name. The least you could do is call me by mine. We are dating, aren't we?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips in a sassy manner. My eyes widened, and I blushed as I realized I was just forced into a relationship.

YK: "U-um, of course! Shino-I mean, Ayumi!" I sputter, face palming at how much of an idiot I was. I heard her giggle.

AS: "You know, you're really cute when you're embarrassed. " She said whilst blushing.

Before I could say anything, she stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. Winking at me, she skipped away. I smirked and shaked my head at her, only to feel another presence next to me.

RK: "Whoah, I didn't know you and class rep were a thing. " She said, looking in the direction Ayumi had skipped off in.

YK: "Me neither, until just now." I replied honestly, still touching my cheek.

RK: "I didn't know you were a player Yoshi." I looked at her confusingly.

YK: "What are you talking about?"

RK: "Well, yesterday, Azusa told me how you two were supposedly dating. Don't know about that one either? "

YK: "What!?" I smack my forehead in disbelief, remembering that I had forgot about how I practically told Azusa that we'd date once Ayumi rejected me.

RK: "You better sort this out befor-

SS: "Before Ran and her bf do the dir-

RK: "Too loud." Ran said casually, as she hit Seiko ontop of the head. I chuckled.

SS: "Awww, why does Ran-sama have to hit Seiko! " She whined.

RK: " I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" She yelled while she blushed. I laughed again.

YK: "Jeez, you two are acting like an old married couple. "

RK: "C-couple! " She blushed furiously, just as Seiko snuck up behind her.

SS: "See!? Even Yoshi can see our undieing love for each ot-" Ran managed to wringle out of Seiko's hold, and dashed down the hall. Seiko took off after her, muttering something about having her babies? I shook my head as I proceeded to walk to my homeroom.

Walking down the halls, I listened to my footsteps tapping on the cold ground beneath me. Suddenly, I began hearing small 'ping' sounds, as if a child were ringing miniature hand bells. It was faint, but I heard it. I stopped walking as I tried to locate the source of the chimes, checking my own phone to make sure that it wasn't my notification beep or anything. And then, I heard the beat and background music. My foot silently tapped to it as my head subconsciously bobbed to the base. I widened my eyes as I realised that I knew this song! It was a song that I heard as a kid. Before I knew it, my legs moved for themselves, following the light music as it got louder. I came at a hault in front of the music room at the end of the hall, gently cracking the door to see what was going on. Inside the room stood a girl, the sun hitting her just at the right angle that she looked as if she was glowing. Her hair seemed to be a golden color, and I felt my cheeks heat up as I fully opened the door. This whole scenario just felt so familiar to me.

(**-Play "Renai Circulation" by Kana Hanazawa for the best experience-)**

Girl: "Se, no."

Her voice was so soft that she sounded like an angel. I was memorized by the way she started to sway.

Girl: "Kokoro wa shinka suru yo.."

She beagn to delicately hop from left to right, clapping her hands and facing the window. I took a step closer, face completely red by now.

_?:"You're so boring Yoshi-kun_

_Yoshiki: "No I'm not! I'm cool!"_

Girl: " Waiting for that faithful day, when I can hold your hand and say, 'My one and only.."

I almost gasped out loud when I realized that she began saying the lines of the love poem I was given. The same girl who loved me then is standing right in front of me!

I took another step, finding it difficult to breathe as I got closer, and closer.

_?: "Do you think I'm cute?"_

_Yoshiki: "E-ew n-no way! Girls are g-gross! _

I was just a few feet behind her. She didn't seem to notice my presence. I reached out to touch her shoulder, turning her around.

_A little boy, not older than 4 years old, was standing on the side walk. He held onto his mother's hand for confront, silently wishing that she wouldn't leave._

_Ayako: "Don't worry Yosh-kun, your first day is going to be okay." She insisted to her son, ruffling his brown locks. He squeezed her hand._

_Yoshiki: "Can't you and sis stay?" The little baby girl in the hands of her mother responded in baby language at her name._

_Ayako: "You'll be fine. I love you, now I have to go." She said as she kissed his forehead and left. _

_The boy watched his mother drive off, almost crying before he was pushed into the grass._

_Yoshiki: "Hey! Watch i-" He started, seeing a girl with brown hair giggling behind him. He stood up and bowed at her, remembering how his father had always told him to be nice to girls._

_Girl: "You're funny. What's your name?" She asked, still giggling. _

_Yoshiki: "Yoshiki Kishinuma. And what's your name?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when the girl only continued to giggle. _

_Girl: "Hah! You sound like an old person! " Yoshiki frowned at this, to which the girl laughed harder. She wiped a tear from her eye._

_Girl: " I'm Sayaka._"

**(-End Music-)**

I crashed my lips onto hers, causing her to drop the microphone she had been holding, stopping the music. I felt her try to push away, so I gripped her tightly against the wall, pushing my lips harder onto hers. I heard her whimper against me when I forced my tounge into her mouth. When the need for air became too great, I pushed back, releasing a now red faced Sayaka from against the wall. We both panted.

SO: "W-WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed as she punched me in my shoulder, face red as a beet as she scooted away from me.

I was surprised by her reaction, and decided to tease her since she was never a girl to be embarrassed.

YK: "But what's this? Weren't you the same girl to force her self upon me multiple times this week?" I said, blowing into her ear as I crouched down next to her. She pushed me away and scooted as far as she could.

SO: "YOU THINK I WANTED TO DO ALL OF THAT EMBARRASSING STUFF!? The club forced me to do it! Just like they forced me to lead them, since I personally know you!" She exclaimed, hugging her knees tightly to her chest as she blushed furiously.

I was dumbfounded, not believing that Sayaka was truly a shy girl, and not some s*x crazed maniac. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She tried to scoot away, but I held her wrist. We stared each other in the eyes. She looked as if she wanted to cry, but I put on a serious look.

YK: "Sayaka, did you write me that letter?" She nodded.

YK: "Why didn't you tell me this back then!?" I let go of her wrist. We stared back at each other.

SO: "You were so quick to pick Azunee-chan, and you guys seemed so happy together, so I didn't want to mess it up for you. Every year you guys were together, it hurt me so much. But if you were happy, so was I." She looked up at me and smiled, tears falling from her eyes. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her back into a kiss. We pulled back.

YK: "Every year I wondered exactly why Azusa and I were together. The only thing I could think of was the letter, the only reason why I liked her. It makes sense that she didn't write it." I kissed her again, more passionately. I felt a fire burn in my chest. We pulled back again.

YK: "And now I realize I don't have feelings for her anymore. "

SO: "That's harsh."

YK: "I think I'm in love with you, Sayaka."

Her eyes widened as I caught her lips again. I pushed her onto her back as I layed ontop of her. I felt her relax against the kiss as she ran her fingers through my hair. One of her hands hooked behind my neck, playing with the few hairs I had back their. Every time she touched me, I felt a spark ignite deep inside me, fueling my urge to continue our make out session. I broke the kiss and sucked on her neck, leaving a nice hickey on it after. She moaned while arching her back, grindind our most sensitive spots together. I began unbottoning her shirt, grabbing her breasts while she let out another moan. I kissed her again, our tongues fighting for dominance as she held my head firmly against hers, no intention of letting go.

Satoshi: "Maybe he's in h- HOLY MOTHER OF FUDGE!

We quickly separated, and turned to see the shocked faces of Morshige and Satoshi. They had their instruments on their backs, music sheets in their hands. I mentally slapped myself as I remembered that the three of us liked to get a practice or two in before homeroom. Satoshi on violin, Morshige on viola, and me on my guitar. We wanted to play a song for the school festival.

Morshige: "Um, you mind explaining this?" He asked looking in my direction. He did his trade mark 'push glasses up even though they don't need to be adjusted' while a pink shade tainted his cheeks.

Sayaka dashed passed them out the room, muttering in a jumble of words that she was sorry. I sighed as they put down their instruments and sat next to me on the floor.

Morshige: "Well, we've got 30 mintues, so don't hold back."

* * *

**A/N Writing this chapter made me realize something. Musume Yoshiki is probably just an excuse for an AyumixMorshige ship to happen! Or, maybe not... Sorry to the Azushiki fans, but I just wasn't feeling it. Plus, Yoshiki amd Azusa wouldn't have worked out in the end if they dated...so...Anyways, hope you enjoyed! P.S. My school starts on September 4th, so expect less updates the closer that time approaches. P.S.S We hit 11,255 views and 106 reviews guys! Can we give chapter 13 a little more attention!? Thanks for all of you reading my little old fanfic :3. **


	15. Short and Sweet

**A/N Currently, I'm in NY with my Orchestra practicing non stop, so I can't really update my story. Since it'll be a while, I decided to give you guys a little something to read. Enjoy! **

YK: "And then you guys walked in." I finished, updating my two closest friends on what was currently happening in my love life.

Satoshi: "Dude, that's low, even for you." He said as he looked at me with a disappointed expression.

YK: "So this is my fault?" I ask, a bit hurt that my best friend was disappointed with me.

Satoshi: "You're finally going out with Shinozaki, and you go and tell Ooue-san how much you love her! Not to mention, Takai-san thinks you two are dating." He yelled in my face.

YK: "Why are you getting mad at me!? It's not like I can control how I feel! You're supposed to give me advice, not act like a pansy!" I yell back in his face.

Satoshi: "Says the boy who isn't fit to be a man!"

YK: "What did you say!?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt, his upset expression never leaving his face.

Satoshi: "You heard me! Shinozaki is one of our best friends! I can't believe you're cheating on her with 2 other girls, when you've like her for 3 years!" He screamed, grabbing hold of my collar.

SM: "Guys! Chill out! " He said, pushing in between us and breaking us apart from eachother. I still glared at Satoshi.

YK: "Why are you so defensive of Shinozaki!? You like her or something!?" I yelled at Satoshi, pointing at him.

Satoshi: "Shinozaki is a close friend to all of us! That's all she is to me, since I'm in love with Naomi. I'd never play with her feelings like you are to Shinozaki!"

YK: "That's rich! Considering you strang them both along for years, never admitting who you liked, hurting Ayumi when you revealed you were in love with Nakashima. I'm surprised you two are still together! " I spat.

SM: "Cut it out you t-

Satoshi: "What was that!?"

YK: "Don't play dumb Satoshi. We all know the only reason you like her is because of her big bo-" Satoshi tackled me to the ground, pounding me in the face.

I managed to catch one of his fists, and pushed him off of me. I punched him in the gut, and sent him flying. Just as I was about to pound his gut, I saw brown locks turn dark blue and glasses appear before my eyes.

YK: "Morshige! You o-" Satoshi pushed me to the ground.

YK: "Bast-

SM: "Shut the f*** up!" Satoshi and I stared at Morshige, surprised that he had just cursed.

SM: "You two are acting like idiots! We're all friends here!" He then pointed at me.

SM: "Yoshiki, you need to find out if you like Ooue or Shinozaki. If you wait any longer, not will you hurt them and others around you, but you'll also hurt yourself! " He leaned against the wall, clutching his stomach. I looked at Satoshi, who looked straight back at me.

YK: "Dude, I'm so sor-

Satoshi: "Just shut up!"

My face fell.

Satoshi: "Now come here and give me a hug you sack of potatoes!" He exclaimed with outstretched arms. We gave eachother a brotherly hug.

YK: "Yay, my toshi loves me again! " I joked while speaking in a high voice, imitating Naomi' s voice.

Satoshi: "Eep! Shig-ne, save me!" He called in a fake scared voice. He tried running to Morshige, but since I still held him, he tripped.

Satoshi: "Whoops!"

YK: "Dude, watch out! "

Satoshi grabbed onto Morshige as we fell.

Morshige: "Let go!"

_Crash!_

**MAYU POV**

Mayu: "Are you sure Shig's in the music room?" I asked Seiko as we continued to walk down the hallway.

SS: "Yeah, he always goes there with Satoshi and Yoshi in the morning. After we get him, you two can make babies all you want. " She said nudging my side. I blushed.

Mayu: "Oh look, were here!" I said, rushing to open the door to prevent Seiko from embarrassing me even more.

Mayu: "Shig, you in h-" I felt blood trickle down my nose as I stared at the scene before me.

Mochida was on all fours, his shirt open suggestivly while his pants were slid down from the back. Behind him, Kishinuma was behind him, as if they were in a 'doggy style' position. Mochida had his hands on the belt of Morshige' s pants, his head in his crotch. Morshige' s pants were unbuttoned while his shirt was opened all the way.

I heard Seiko's camera clicks go off and multiple people call my name before I blacked out.

**A/N I know this chapter really SUCKED and was short, but as soon as I get back, I'll write 3,000 words. I promise! P.S Do you guys ship Ran and Seiko? And who do you ship Toshihisa with?**


End file.
